Miraculous Ladybug Ficlets
by kickassfu
Summary: Marinette feels at home in the cemetery, bringing flowers to those with no visitors. She's surprised by Adrien's presence. She holds him in her arms until he calms down. / Ladybug and Chat Noir come to realize their feelings are mutual. Post-reveal. / Other ficlets will be added. / Cover made by the wonderful gairanelixir on tumblr!
1. Flowers For The Dead

**A/N:** First ML drabble..and it's weird sorry y'all lol Made for a friend! It's angsty but no main characters die.

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, etc...**

 **Flowers For The Dead**

Marinette often visited the cemetery with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She didn't quite understand why she did so, but she felt it was necessary, not just for herself but for the dead in need of peace. Going around the bare graves, that no one deemed important enough to grant a visit, she left a delicate flower.

Some would probably think she was being morbid and weird, but Marinette felt a sense of belonging here; perhaps all of the danger she went through to save Paris, again and again, made her in tune with death.

Lives lost that she hadn't saved, her own life flickering on multiple occasions, she needed this place as she needed breathing; it had already become a part of her.

Today, there seemed to be a new tomb, surrounded by beautiful, newly planted cyclamens.

A flower that had become so dear to Marinette in all her time spent in this desolate place.

After all, everything good would eventually come to an end. Which wasn't a saddening thought to Marinette, it was comforting, an irreversible truth of the world. Things end, people die...but before that happens, they fight as hard as they can to cling to their lives. And no matter how many times something ended, there would always be a new beginning.

As she approached the poor woman's tomb she noticed someone there; tears in his sparkling green eyes, filled with sorrow and heartbreak. She could recognize that small, lonely boy standing in front of a grave; the man he grew up to be, buried in quiet sobs of who he used to be - hidden in the childish hope he used to have.

Marinette didn't fully comprehend it, but then again she didn't have to; she takes Adrien into a tight hug, trying to - oh how she wished he knew - make him understand he wasn't alone. He could cry his heart out in her arms and she wouldn't leave him, not until he could stand once again.

It took Adrien by surprise when strong arms held his body; he wasn't sure of who was trying to rescue him from the onslaught of his old feelings and it didn't matter. In that moment he didn't care of how this might look, of how his father would look disapprovingly at him - he just held onto the body in front of him for dear life and let himself go, like a child crying for his mother.

Clunging to her, they both fell to the ground. Never once did she let go, never releasing the fierce and protective grip she had on him. Shushing him quietly, telling him _everything will be alright, he's ok, she's here_ , and he believed her with every ounce of his body.

After what seemed like hours, but were probably just heart-wrenching minutes, his tears had stopped. Still, he didn't let go, not yet. Her body was his lifeline, without her his heart would once again break. And so, she patted his hair, humming a song that made him feel calm and in that moment he _loved_ her.

Finally he sighed and released her, just enough to look into the eyes of his savior. It wasn't what he was expecting, but then again he wasn't expecting anything concrete - in his arms sat a girl with a tender and supportive smile, a girl that wiped the tears of his face while he stared at her wordlessly, a girl full of love to give.

" _Marinette_." he had whispered. Of course it was her, even after all these years she was there for him. Even after growing apart, although they never were particularly close, Marinette cared. That thought warmed his heart more than anything else ever could.

Once again he held her tightly in his embrace and she let him. A small, almost inaudible, _thank you_ , slipping through his lips.

 **XXXXXX**

They both sat in the midst of fresh flowers, Adrien finally confessing what had happened. "Someone just grabbed me as I was walking by and asked me for a favor. A really simple one at that."

Marinette listened, her eyes trained on him, without uttering a word.

"A burial was taking place, but there weren't enough mourners present, a-and so the man had taken it upon himself to find more when he came across me." taking a shaky breath he continued, "He asked me to come and cry."

She nodded silently, her hand gripping his softly.

"And I did." he finished, quietly laughing at how silly it all sounded in retrospect. It all seemed so silly in retrospect.

Adrien didn't tell her _why_ he cried. Didn't explain how he felt when he thought that could be his mom, dead someplace far from him with no one to visit her. Didn't say how he hoped she'd come back to him, when he was merely a child and now realizing she might have been long dead. So he cried, for his past, present and future; for what he knew and will never find out; he cried for himself and for his mom. Most of all he cried for the woman in the ground beneath him, whom people didn't care enough to come to her burial.

Adrien didn't question Marinette's presence but was obviously intrigued, and she could see it on his face so she answered pointing to her discarded bouquet, "I'm just leaving flowers for those who need it."

She didn't lie, but that wasn't the whole truth; those heavy words died on the tip of her tongue. That conversation could be left for another day.

In a gesture unlike herself, she brought his hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly. Chat Noir had been influencing her a bit too much.

He blinked once, twice, and smiled at her kindness, doing the same and finishing it off with a wink.

This felt right and there was no other place he'd rather be than looking at her and holding her in his arms.

Marinette didn't push him away, she just nestled herself by his side more comfortably until it was time to go home. For now she'd enjoy his warmth and company.

Making a promise to herself to visit the cemetery more frequently - the place that now had certainly become her favorite - she let out a breathless "I love you."


	2. Mutual Feelings

**A/N:** Cute and fluffy Valentine's Gift for chassecroise on tumblr :) I don't think it's very good, but hopefully you'll like it!

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc...**

 **Mutual Feelings**

They had technically finished with their patrol, but neither wanted to leave the other. They were obviously pulled together by some invisible force - after all they had become superhero partners _and_ by some weird twist of fate also classmates. If _that_ didn't mean they were somehow being played around by destiny's weird sense of humour, Adrien didn't know what it meant.

So they both decided to take a rest, sitting together on their favorite rooftop, legs dangling off the edge. They kept their distance, not too close but close enough to feel each other's warmth.

The sight was breathtaking and never failed to amaze Chat Noir - the twinkling lights beneath his feet, spreading throughout Paris and the full moon peaking out from the scattered clouds on the night sky, but most importantly the magnificent Eiffel Tower in the distance - still none of that could even compare to the girl by his side. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with wonder, plump lips slightly parted and sprinkled freckles on her rosy cheeks, the view was enough to stop his beating heart and restarting it, so much so that he uncounsciously grabbed his chest as if in pain.

Ladybug noticed the movement from the corner of her eye; blue orbs now trained on his green eyes with confusion and worry settling between her brows.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked, touching his face with her right gloved hand.

He couldn't help himself, leaning his head against her soft caress and losing himself in the wonderful feeling that bubbled from within him. Forgetting momentarily that Ladybug had asked him something - he just wished for time to stop.

She rolled her eyes at his reaction; Chat Noir was obviously fine and now she wanted revenge for making her worry unecessarily.

 _Ding_ , was the sound her brain made when she figured out what she could do and what sweet vengeance it would be.

Smiling, she kneeled by his side in order to get closer, taking his face in both hands she lightly kissed him on his cold nose - startling him out of his reverie.

A deep blush settled in his cheeks when he comprehended what had happened, and the teasing look Ladybug was sporting wasn't helping him. Chat Noir pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face on them.

Since they had found out each other's identities things had been _weird_ , but not in a bad way. Marinette had started being more relaxed in his company, while Adrien had been a bit more awkward when she decided to flirt; right now he was absolutely ecstatic but also incredibly nervous.

Peeking at her, Adrien saw she was staring at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her lips - he couldn't bring himself to look away, she just wormed her way into his heart and refused to let go.

Taking a deep breath he got rid of his nerves - _or at least tried to_ \- and let his alter ego take over. Straightning up his body he grabbed her hand and kissed it, reveling on the roll of her eyes accompanied by the cute blush that crept up her neck.

"My lady, I think you missed the mark when you kissed me-ow." Adrien joked, winking at her.

Taking her hand away and shoving him playfully, she responded with a flutter of her eyelashes, "Is that so? Maybe I should try again…"

Gulping loudly, he just gaped at her, unable to form any words in response. He learned that Marinette was indeed very flirty, which made things quite hard on him; after all he was capable of dishing out the witty and romantic comments, but was not equiped in any way to defend himself when the girl he loved did the same to him.

Marinette laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face, thinking he deserved to know how she felt every time she was near Adrien, before she found out he was Chat Noir.

It was getting colder now, and Ladybug shivered - she didn't want to go just yet, so she snuggled up into his side, chasing his escaping warmth.

Chat Noir was startled by her sudden action, relaxing into her touch immediately and knowing a dopey grin was probably tugging on his lips. Putting his arm around her body, he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

No, they _weren't_ dating.

No, he hadn't confessed _yet_.

Yes, he did _love_ her.

He didn't want to push her; sure she seemed to reciprocrate his feelings but he was scared it was all in his head. It had also taken a while for them to find their footing after finding out who they were - so here he was, in limbo, not quite certain he should confess but unable to douse his feelings for Marinette, for his lady.

To confess or not to confess, _that_ was the question.

It was very hard to focus at the moment, with her body glued to his, her hand on his chest, the smell of sweets and fresh bread invading his senses - his body heat was rising more and more from the proximity, the chilly air not even on his radar - the control was slipping from him, until it was no more.

" _I love you…_ " had been the words whispered to the wind, only half-realizing he had said them and slightly panicking because she was close enough to hear them.

Marinette's body tensed; she wasn't quite sure she had heard him right but when she glanced at his face and saw the horror in his face, _she knew_. Wanting to giggle but swallowing it down, she faced him completely, sitting on his lap so they could be face to face.

Nudging Adrien's face with her nose - just like a kitty - she waited for him to repeat his confession.

How could she be so _adorable_? Adrien didn't know, but she was absolutely _killing_ him. Closing his eyes momentarily to get his bearings, he sighed and put their foreheads together. Finally, looking into her eyes - still incredibly nervous - he revealed his inner and most precious feelings, "I love you, my lady. I have since the first time I laid my eyes on you, and knowing you're kind, clumsy Marinette, only made me love you more. I just simply and truly love everything about you. _Yes_ , even your flaws...they're what makes you human and oh so endearing in my eyes."

Marinette was absolutely floored, she didn't expect any such words would ever drop from his lovely lips - and his face...he meant every single thing he said. The sparkle in his green orbs was too bright for her to handle, so she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

 _He loved her_.

Adrien loved _her_.

 _Chat Noir_ loved her _._

She just couldn't believe it. The tears started falling and her breathing got caught in her throat; she couldn't _breathe_.

Adrien noticed and pulled her head up - she was a mess but still so devastatingly beautiful - he didn't even have time to think if this was his fault.

"Marinette, calm down. Breathe iiiiiin and ouuuuuut." he explained, doing it with her in order to demonstrate. It didn't work and so he did something stupid - something he had seen in a tv show - he kissed her. Just a touch of lips, to shock her out of whatever was happening, still he closed his eyes prolonging it for as long as he could.

Weirdly enough, it worked. Ladybug didn't even remember what was happening seconds ago, focused only on the feeling of rough lips on hers - she didn't even recall closing her eyes. Too soon for her taste, Chat Noir released her; his breath heavy and warm on her skin.

Hugging him tightly, she choked out the feelings hidden in her heart, "I-I love you so so **so** much! Your dorky side, your sweet side…" sighing she continued, now his face in her hands, "I will take your loneliness and sadness - _all_ of your bad feelings and throw them far, far away! I will fill you with love and cookies and I will **never** let you go. I love you mon petit minou."

Tears started rolling down his face and he didn't know why; patiently Ladybug had wiped them away, peppering kisses on his wet cheeks and trying to stop the rain from falling. Not even in his wildest dreams had Ladybug spoken so fervently of him. Her face was loving and kind, and it was all for his sake. Chat Noir was starstruck by the love in her eyes and lips; he was blessed to have met her.

A wordless question showed on his face and Ladybug nodded, closing her eyes. Chat Noir instantly kissed her, their noses bumping and teeth clattering, stopping them in their tracks.

She opened her eyes, their lips still touching and laughed. It was all so awkward and adorable; they were both too nervous now that the kiss was heavy with their mutual feelings.

Chat Noir grinned, remembering that there was one last little thing they both had forgotten. Pulling her hand to his mouth, leaving soft kisses, he asked "Would you go out with me, my lady?"

"I don't know...that kiss was pretty weak." she joked.

Smirking, Adrien retorted, "Well, practice makes perfect so..."

"Oh really? Then maybe we should get started." Marinette whispered into his ear.

Shivering beneath her, Chat Noir drawled kissing the exposed skin on her neck, "Not before you agree to go out with me."

Rolling her eyes she giggled, "Yes, I'd love to."


	3. Hard Days Of Summer

**A/N:** For Helen :) She made me a lovely ladynoir gifset so I had to do something for her...hopefully it's to all of your tastes! She gave me the prompt, so she's the weirdo not me lol Also happy valentine's day to everyone!

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc...**

 **Hard Days Of Summer**

It was a scorching summer day and Marinette's heart was beating out of control; in front of her was a perfectly (innocent) sinful vision of muscles and sweat and disheveled blond hair - she felt faint - all wrapped up in the body of Adrien Agreste.

This all started when Nino, her friend since middle school, asked for her help. College ate away at most of her free time and being Ladybug pretty much destroyed all she had left.

Still, she couldn't say no, they had become close friends especially after he started dating Alya, so she said yes.

Marinette actually agreed to play a character in the movie he was producing for a contest his university was doing, which she was fine with. She wasn't the best actress, but years as Ladybug had taught her a few tricks.

She just didn't expect there to be a kiss scene...with no other than Adrien, her old crush. Obviously Marinette was over him, no feelings for him but friendship, yup...no romantic feelings whatsoever. They were friends, very platonic friends with zero sexual tension of any kind. _Friends…_

Ok, that wasn't working at all. The truth was that even now she liked him, after getting to know him better and started talking to him without babbling, she had gotten to know him pretty well. Her feelings for him had grown from teenage crush to a very serious love; alas once upon a time he admitted he was in love with someone that was definitely not her, by the way he spoke, and Marinette decided to move on.

Good plan, until this very moment; her brain was starting to short-circuit and Marinette was sure that the moment her lips touched his she'd be a goner.

The way Adrien's clothes clung to his boy in this cursed heat, was messing with her more than she wanted to admit. Now he was drinking water, _great_ , his adam's apple bobbing up and down should be downright illegal...she needed a cold shower (because of the hot weather, of course).

Adrien was boiling from the inside out; this weather _was_ killing him but honestly the problem wasn't even that, it was Marinette's really short shorts and tight top that had a pretty deep cleavage...and no, he was _not_ going to think of his very good friend in that way. He prided himself in the fact that he was a gentleman, and gentlemen do not think of their friends in precarious situations. His brain understood that, but that wasn't the part of his body that was doing the thinking at the moment.

Hopefully when the acting began, his feelings would calm down.

"Ok dudes, everything is finally set up. So Marinette, Adrien, take your places and do your thing." Nino's voice boomed throughout the crowd.

 _The scene was set on a Summer day in an open park, full of green trees and wonderful gardens. The leaves rustled in the refreshing breeze behind the couple, they fought with tears staining their faces - the contrast of their sadness against the blue of the sky - and then they kissed._

It started slow and soft, the taste of strawberry on his tongue ' _strawberry chapstick'_ , Adrien thought idly. His right hand held her cheek gently, while his left one that was on the small of her back, pushed her body into his roughly. Suddenly the kiss turned into hunger and passion, swallowing them both into those feelings.

Marinette's hands played with his hair; sighing into the kiss she bit his bottom lip making him shiver - it took all of her control not to jump him right there and then.

"CUT!" Nino barked, cutting their buzz. "Dudes, it's all wrong! Do it again. Just the kiss, the rest was good."

Adrien was bit overwhelmed, every single one of his nerve-endings tingled and he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Everything was fuzzy, he was short of breath and the feelings that were supposed to be acting felt real, as if they were bleeding into his real life.

He psyched himself up and pressed their bodies together again, taking her face into his hands. Marinette's cheeks were rosy and her lips slightly parted, _beautiful_ , she was looking at him as if he was her whole world. She was a better actress than he expected.

They kissed again, and once again they lost themselves to the kiss.

Nino kept cutting, saying it wasn't what he wanted. It was wrong, not enough, too different from his vision - and while Marinette appreciated the many opportunities to kiss Adrien she was getting tired, scared she was doing something wrong.

Taking a deep breath she asked Adrien, "Am I doing something wrong? Am I a bad kisser?"

The look of uncertainty on her face was adorable and he gave a soft laugh - the kisses had left him with an oxygen deficiency, that was the only explanation possible for what he did next.

Adrien took her hand, making sure no one was looking, and guided it to the front of his pants. Marinette felt the erection beneath her hand and squeaked, taking it away as if she had been burned; her whole entire body flushed and she didn't know how to react but stare at him.

Taking a bit of his Chat Noir's cool he winked at her, "I think you're doing a terrific job."

Nino yelled at them to begin the scene again and they kissed.


	4. Summer Days

**A/N:** This is the sequel to Hard Days Of Summer...don't worry/I'm sorry, but there's no actual sin lol

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc...**

 **Summer Days**

It had been a few days since the fatidical day she had spent hours kissing Adrien. Marinette was still out of it, the whole experience felt something akin to lucid dreaming and not quite real. The feel of his lips, the strength of his hands on her body, his warm breath tickling her face - every single touch was engraved on her mind, making it hard for Marinette to think of anything but _him_.

The days were still hot and her sexual frustration only made them hotter, more unbearable to deal with. Sweat trickled down her back, making her remember his soft hands on her skin - all of it was too much for her, she was going crazy. A distraction! That's what she needed, and so she called her best friend.

The phone rang a couple of times before she finally picked up, " _Alya_ , help me. I'm _dying_."

Alya laughed in her face, "I know girl, this weather is killing me too."

She wasn't completely wrong, but that wasn't the _main_ issue right now. Marinette groaned, trying to figure out a way to say it, "I can't stop thinking about _him_."

Rolling her eyes Alya jested, "Tell me something new."

"I'm serious Alya..." she sighed, "And why was Nino so fixated on that kiss?! It's all his fault."

Giggling nervously, Alya shifted her eyes, avoiding looking at the screen of her phone.

"Alya…" Marinette menacingly drawled.

"Ok...so...I might have told Nino to keep cutting, so both of you blind idiots would finally get together. Honestly you should thank us both for the opportunity of making out with Adrien."

"Ugh...seriously?"

"Yes, you're _welcome_ Marinette. I love you too! Oops, my mom's calling me, gotta go. Talk to you later!"

Alya hung up on her, how dare _she_? All of her suffering was because of her _supposedly_ best friend; all the longing and aching, the heat that seeped from every pore, because of her nosy friend.

Who was she kidding? She _was_ thankful, _oh so very thankful_ , for having the chance to feel Adrien against her skin.

The distraction had failed to divert her thoughts, she should've known better, it was _Alya_ after all.

Noticing Tikki was just staring outside the window, probably lost in her own world, Marinette figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Tikki," she started, making the kwami turn towards her with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"I need to get some air...would you mind if I transformed?" Marinette didn't _have_ to ask, but there wasn't an akuma destroying the city, this was just her being selfish and Tikki was her _friend_ , she wasn't about to use her however she felt like.

Tikki chuckled adorably, "Of course Marinette."

Taking the small kwami into her hands, she kissed Tikki's forehead whispering a soft thank you before uttering the magical words, " _Transforme moi_."

Ladybug was instantly out of the stifling house and the wind on her face had never felt better. This would help clear her thoughts, _it had to_.

After a few minutes or maybe even hours - she couldn't tell - she stopped, completely spent she just lied down on a random rooftop staring at the vast, dark sky. The stars not nearly as visible as she'd like; the new moon only made it lonelier.

Her muscles were throbbing, in a good way, but it made her not want to move. She could just sleep there, lulled to sleep by the noise of the city and the exhaustion washing over her. Everything momentarily forgotten as her eyelids grew heavier, closing longer each time, until…

Her eyes snapped open before she could fall asleep; being completely jostled awake by a loud thud on the roof, made by someone's landing.

Of course, _he just had to show up_.

 **XXXXXX**

Adrien was freaking out. Marinette was his _friend_. Yes, he could appreciate her beauty but he had never fantasized about her - until now.

That day, the moment their lips touched, something shifted inside his beating heart. The spot that was reserved for his lady, had been taken over by Marinette without him noticing, apparently she managed to make a nest there and she wasn't moving anytime soon.

He felt guilty, as if he were somehow betraying Ladybug, even though they were _only_ partners. But guilt was not the predominant emotion racking his brain, it was _embarrassment_ \- he still couldn't believe he had made _Marinette_ touch his raging erection. Adrien wasn't sure what exactly brought him to do that, probably her intoxicating kisses or perhaps the need to make her feel better whilst getting the chance to be touched by her smooth hands.

Honestly, her reaction was adorable - the intense blush that spread throughout her body, her blown out pupils and the cute squeak that slipped through her kiss-bruised lips - only making it _harder_ for him to calm himself down.

Adrien was sure Marinette was trying to kill him; every move she made, every single whisper that flowed from her mouth, every look and lingering touch - it felt like she was doing it purposefully, the intent of her actions meant to hypnotise him so he would never think of anything but her - it was working.

He tried to blame the torrid weather for his lack of appetite, but Adrien knew, it was _her_. Marinette was taking over his life and he had to get her out of his head, _but how_?

As if God was answering his prayers, he saw Ladybug in the distance, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. With a grin on his face he called Plagg, who chose to ignore him.

"Plagg, you either come willingly or I won't give you camembert for a week."

The kwami sighed, "I don't like being threatened. So how about instead we make a deal-"

Before Plagg could finish his sentence, Adrien was already yelling out, "Transforme moi."

Adrien knew his little friend would be grumpy later, but some cheese would make everything better and right now he couldn't waste time.

Bounding from one roof to another, he set out to search for his buginette.

When he finally spotted her, she was lying on her back peacefully and he almost regretted disturbing her. Still he needed her company right now, _maybe_ all he needed was a dose of Ladybug to set everything straight.

Twirling his baton in his hands he thought of what to say.

Marinette glanced at her partner, he looked nervous and frazzled, _interesting_. Patting the spot next to her, as a gesture for him to join her, a huge grin took over his face and he did as she asked.

They were both silent, for the moment just enjoying the quiet company - making both of their heads wander to what they were trying to forget.

Adrien was the first one to break the silence, "So, how are you my lady?" he asked, wanting to facepalm himself for the stupid question.

Marinette actually giggled, he was so silly. Still, she didn't know how to answer the question, after all she didn't quite understand what she was feeling, so how could she?

Chat Noir was staring at her, with his glowing green eyes - _how could they be_ _ **so**_ _green?_ \- which was not helping. They only brought memories of Adrien to the surface, which she was trying to avoid in the first place.

Blushing, Ladybug looked straight into his eyes - she was looking for something, and he didn't know what - but this felt so _familiar_ , so close to his throbbing heart. He was being pulled in; getting lost in a blue ocean that dragged him down deeper every passing second.

Their faces were closer now, neither of them realizing when that had happened.

Marinette cleared her throat, dispelling the magic surrounding them - she _couldn't_ do this, it felt so right but so _wrong_ at the same time. Her body was begging for release, and Chat Noir was right there, oozing pheromones and sexual frustration, the same as her.

Leaning her forehead on his - to try and restrain herself from doing what she wanted, _needed_ \- Marinette sighed, "I'm a bit...hot." she answered the forgotten question moving away from the boy next to her and screwing shut her eyes.

Adrien wanted to say ' _Yes you are_ ' but refrained himself from doing so, mainly because his tongue was all twisted and the words wouldn't come out even if he needed them to.

Marinette continued, "Which is why I came for a walk. Didn't expect you to show up though." she quietly laughed, trying to regain her breath.

"I'll follow you wherever you go, my lady." Adrien joked, winking at Ladybug. This felt more like them, playing around with no sexual connotations - just harmless flirting.

Rolling her eyes, "That sounds unbelievably creepy, but thanks."

"I'm pawsitively offended you think of me as some sort of stalker, I'm just a cat. _Your_ cat."

Oops, he screwed up. Ladybug's reaction to his slip up was very similar to another girl that plagued his mind and _that_ was not what he had expected from her; normally she'd just laugh it off with a roll of her eyes but this wasn't a usual day - everything felt off.

His mind took him back to that moment, where he was drowning in Marinette's kisses and the name came out in a whisper, without his permission, " _Marinette…_ "

Shocked, scared, excited, confused - all of those emotions passed through Marinette's mind, her face scrunched up in deep thought, she was just so overwhelmed. _How_?

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Chat Noir looked like a deer in headlights, which made her freak out even more, "How did you know?" she asked once again, voice low and frightened.

Adrien was startled, he had no idea of what was going on; Ladybug looked terrified and that absolutely tore him apart, "Know what?"

By then Marinette had already gotten up, pacing the rooftop back and forth, he was completely maddening. Was he doing it on purpose?

"Know that I'm...Marinette." she whispered so low, even Chat Noir had a hard time hearing it.

With his head tilted to the side, realization finally overcame him, "WHAT?"

"Why are you surprised?! You just said my name!"

"I did?"

"What is happening right now?" Marinette was exasperated, was Chat Noir on drugs? It certainly seemed like it. "Yes, you said my name."

"I-I didn't know! I promise."

"Then why would you say-"

"I'M SORRY!" before she could finish he interrupted her. He felt bad, _he really did_ , but at the same time he was over the moon. Every weird, unnamed feeling, completely resolved in seconds.

"For what?"

"I was just thinking about Marinette - you? - and it just came out, but I swear I didn't know."

"So you're telling me...I just revealed my identity, because of an accident?"

"Apparently you're not as lucky as you thought." Adrien laughed.

"That is not funny, Chat!" right now she could punch him and not feel even an ounce of guilt, _right in his stupid smug face_ , "Wait...you were thinking about _me_? Do you know me?"

A cheshire grin pulled on his lips - only infuriating Ladybug even more - and he bowed, "Purrhaps my lady, I've been in front of you this whole time and you just didn't see me."

"I am losing my patience, will you fess up already?"

"I thought you didn't want to know." he looked as innocent as a child did after lying to its parents.

"Chat…"

Sighing dramatically he murmered, " _Fine_."

Closing the distance from the love of his life - _yes, that's how much he loved her_ \- Adrien took her in his arms. A soft kiss exchanged between the two, _Marinette_ deepening it before he got the chance to do it.

She was _furious_ , but his lips felt like home and she was afraid to let go. Every touch and every single kiss, felt like déjà vu. It was as if Adrien was right there, with feather touches and languid kisses, heating her from the inside out.

Pushing him away to take a deep breath, Marinette looked at him and saw it - every single sign that pointed to his identity, from his eyes to his perfect white teeth to his disheveled hair - " _Adrien…?"_

"Surprise...?" he beamed nervously. Adrien wasn't sure she would be happy at the newfound information, but all he could think of was how Ladybug - _Marinette_ \- looked in his arms, as if she belonged there.

Her brain froze, the new knowledge being too much for her mind to comprehend. The man she loved and the partner that she trusted her life with, were the same people. How could that even be possible? How did she not notice? Was she really that blind? Apparently so, because the longer she processed it, the easier it was to see that Chat Noir could never be anyone _but_ Adrien.

Unbridled happiness racked her body and she held him close, so tight he could hardly breathe.

She was crying.

 _Ladybug_ \- strong, confident and beautiful Ladybug - was crying.

Marinette - cute, awkward and courageous Marinette - was _crying_.

Adrien could feel her tears on his heated skin, and he hugged her back as hard as he could. She was so precious to him, so important...how could he ever let her go?

He had to tell her, he _needed_ to finally tell her how he felt.

"I love you."

He was pretty sure his mouth hadn't even moved, and when blue eyes met his own he understood the words weren't his. Chat Noir was beyond astonished at hearing his buginette, tell him what he had been trying to tell her for years, and more than a bit confused. Obviously he wasn't thinking properly, or he wouldn't have said what he did, "Are you sure?"

The mood shifted, Ladybug was glaring at him as if he were an idiot, the loving atmosphere gone, "Really? That's your response to me confessing my love for you?"

Pushing him away she strutted to the side of the building, readying herself to yo-yo her way out of there.

"Wait Ladybug, I need to tell you something…" in the middle of his sentence she was already swinging away so he screamed as loud as he could "I LOVE YOU!"

From the distance he could hear her giggles, "I KNOW." was the response he got, which made him smile harder than anything ever could. Shaking himself out of the daze he was in, he gave chase after _Marinette_.


	5. Not Again!

**A/N:** This was an idea I had before the origins episodes and such, but I only started writing it after watching them...so I got influenced by it! I feel like I have to say this **WARNING ORIGINS SPOILERS AHEAD?** I mean...it's not a big spoiler or anything, just some sort of flashback...but I wouldn't want you to be sad after reading it. Also this was based on a cute post/comic on tumblr ^^ Hope you like it ^^

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc...**

 **Not Again!**

It was raining - _of course it was_ \- it was a beautiful day until Marinette actually left her house. So now, she was wet _and_ grumpy - the day had started out so great and beautiful and now this! Marinette should've known better, her luck eventually runs out. That's why she was so thankful to be Ladybug, her luck completely changed when she transformed.

The damage was done anyway, so instead of running to school in a panic, she just walked, appreciating the way the droplets fell on her cold skin. Sometimes twirling and dancing, other times singing out loud - the rain turning her words into whispered secrets only she could hear - as she found the moments of fun amidst the bad luck.

Adrien was in the comfort of his car, looking out the window and relaxing at the pitter-patter of the rain surrounding him. Even though the car was warm compared to the outside, the freezing rain felt more inviting - in the way it connected everything together - than the vehicle that wafted loneliness and silence, that chilled him to his bones. As luck would have it, not even one drop of water had touched him yet and probably wouldn't throughout the rest of the day - unless he transformed into Chat Noir, which was always a welcome release from his monotonous life.

Not quite sure how the thought had begun, his mind wandered to Marinette and the day they met. If not for the rain, they might not have become friends, maybe the misunderstanding wouldn't have been cleared without the opportunity that came with the falling skies. The initial distrust she had, turned into laughter moments later, and he was thankful for the chance to get to know her - to become her _friend_.

Sighing, something caught his eye in the distance, focusing on it while the car drove by Adrien noticed it was Marinette - _was she singing? Was Marinette literally singing in the rain?_

Trying to contain his laughter, because honestly she was too adorable, he almost asked the Gorilla to stop the car, to somehow give her a ride to school. Seeing as they were almost there already and he _really_ didn't want to interrupt her - he could only imagine her response if she knew he had seen her, it wouldn't be _good_ \- he dismissed the idea instantly, still trying to stop the giggles from overcoming his body.

 **XXXXXX**

Marinette was late to class, _of course_ , all because she had to change out of her wet clothes - yes, she kept clean and _dry_ clothes in her locker for such situations - which took her more than it should have, but at least she felt warmer and _safe_.

She gingerly walked into class, sending an apologetic look at her teacher - who already knew Marinette enough to know what had probably happened - that smiled and just nodded her head once in understanding, continuing teaching.

Everything happened so fast, _too fast_ , and everyone gasped. Her shoes were still _wet_ , she wasn't _careful_ enough, she _slipped_ on the stairs and her heart stop beating momentarily while she waited for her inevitable doom... _it didn't come?_

People whistled and cheered; only then did Marinette's heart start beating once again. She felt strong arms holding her, almost as if they were ballroom dancers and he was dipping her - except it wasn't nearly as graceful and definitely not done on purpose. Her heart picked up its pace, _honestly_ only one person could have saved her in time, and that made her strangely aware of how his skin felt against hers, how nice he seemed to smell and how strong his arms really were. She was freaking out; Marinette didn't want to break the moment but she had to, so she opened one of her eyes and looked up to her _hero_ and all she saw was green. His eyes were heavy with worry and relief at the same time - _he was so beautiful_ \- his face morphing into a kind smile. They continued staring at each other, neither of them moving or breaking the sacred moment - all the while everyone in the room looked onto the scene with amusement.

Before Chloé could ruin anything with her big mouth and bitchy attitude, Alya decided to be the one to step in first - at least her interruption would be _funny_ and perhaps even _helpful_...but mainly funny.

Taking a deep breath, with a grin tugging on her lips, she shouted playfully, "When's the wedding?"

Marinette froze in his arms and he tensed; _this was embarrassing_ , he got completely lost in her eyes in front of the whole class and weirdly enough he _didn't_ want to let go of her - if he did he felt like he would lose something, something _important_. Blushing furiously - with lingering touches - he helped her right herself, and sat back down as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

She was dazed, _lightheaded,_ when she sat down; her head couldn't make sense of what had just happened. It wasn't anything important, he would've done the same for anyone else, so _why_ did it feel so special and intimate?

Alya patted her back in an attempt to calm her nerves, but it didn't help - this day was going to be spent thinking of Adrien and how his muscles felt holding her. _She was so dead._

 **XXXXXX**

An akuma had attacked, and for once Marinette was thankful, at least it gave her the opportunity to let off some steam and actually focus her mind on something that wasn't _Adrien_ and how good she felt in his arms. Some distance from the boy who haunted her thoughts was all she needed right now, and if the akuma wasn't enough of a distraction, Chat Noir certainly helped.

Whether it was lucky or not, the akuma had been easy. A fist bump and a _Bien Joué_ later, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in the pouring rain - _five_ minutes until her transformation would undo itself.

She was going to take those precious minutes and spend them with her partner, the only one that was always able to take over her mind, - _besides Adrien_ \- even if it was with bad puns and flirting.

When he noticed Ladybug wasn't hurrying away as usual, he joked "My lady, are you finally ready to reveal yourself?"

Rolling her eyes she giggled, "No, just enjoying your company for as long as I can."

Chat Noir was ready to be dismissed or even flirted with, but never in a million years did he expect such an honest, heart-pounding, answer. Blushing he turned his head away; the things she made him feel should be illegal, she should be in jail right now, it just wasn't fair to him and his poor little heart.

"You help keep my mind off things…" she whispered to the wind in secrecy after a beat of silence.

Adrien heard her, and he was about to say something, _anything_ , when his bad luck intervened. Slipping on the wet floor, he readied himself for the usual tumble - nothing to lose really, just something he was used to - but gloved hands held his body up. The whole scene was very déjà vu inducing, except the roles were reversed, and Adrien wanted nothing more than to laugh.

Ladybug was _literally_ french dipping him and it would be hilarious, if their bodies weren't glued together and she wasn't looking at him as if he was a long lost treasure - or maybe that's how he was looking at her, he wasn't quite sure anymore.

Her face was right there if he just-

A phone in hand, recording the ' _accident'_ , Alya thought it'd be hilarious to repeat her earlier offense, and without remorse she yelled, "When's the wedding?"

Chat Noir laughed and Ladybug groaned, both of them talking at the same time, " _ **Not again**_ _!_ "

Adrien stared into her eyes, searching for something, when suddenly Ladybug dropped him.

"O-oh m-my earrings transfor- no, my transformation is, I-I'm, I have to go!" Marinette shrieked and ran away as fast as she could.

 **XXXXXX**

Her clothes were soaking wet when she finally got home; Marinette was absolutely, mentally, exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away, but first she needed a warm bath.

She didn't get very far since someone was knocking on her window. _Chat Noir_ \- no, not just Chat Noir but _Adrien -_ was outside her window getting rained down on. He looked like a stray cat begging for scraps and she did not feel strong enough to deal with this. But he was there, vulnerable and expectant - so many mixed emotions expressed through shiny green eyes - and she couldn't, she wouldn't betray him. Marinette refused to be another person in the world to let him down or hurt him, so she did it, she opened the window.

Jumping into her room, feline prowess making the landing completely silent, he just stood there awkwardly. In hindsight he should've thought of what he was going to say before he got there, but his brain was in a constant cycle of screaming, 'LADYBUG! MARINETTE!'

Also, he wasn't sure it was her, _not really_. He suspected it, which was why he was there in the first place, but the slip up hadn't been all that revealing - it might have simply been a coincidence.

Honestly, how could he even keep denying it? The black hair that he dreamt of running his fingers through countless times, the blue eyes that burned him from the inside out, the _kindness_ , the _inner strength_ \- he could literally spend hours listing the things that the most important girls - because yes, while he loved Ladybug, Marinette was his first friend and they were both so crucial to him - in his life had in common.

Taking a deep breath he plastered a grin on his face and bowed, taking her hand into his and kissing it, he drawled "My lady."

Marinette sighed, the day had been too much. Now, all she had to do was accept it and get used to it. A smile played on her lips, a million memories meshing together, and a name filled with love dropped from her lips, " _Adrien_."


	6. Comforting Touches

**A/N:** I got the prompt marichat ear tweaks...and this is what came out lol Hopefully y'all like it! And I know, marichat is usually the sinful ship in the fanon world xD but I really like their friendship! So yeah, no sin! Enjoy it~~

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc etc~~**

 **Comforting Touches**

 _It was adorable_. The way his ears twitched and flopped at the drop of a hat, because of a noise or a strong emotion. _It was the cutest thing ever_ , and it was in those moments Marinette was sure he was more cat-like than person.

As Ladybug she kept a safe distance from him - yes, she might scratch his chin like the good kitty he is - but touch his ears? That was a bit more personal somehow, and she never thought to touch her partner that way; she did keep an eye on them though. They looked so squishy and honestly, she just wanted to know how they felt against her skin and what his reaction to it would be. Still, she couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- do it, she might be hotheaded but she did have some semblance of control, _as Ladybug at least_.

But there he was, in a bench park, in the middle of the night, hugging himself as if to protect his heart from his surroundings - legs against his chest and head hidden in a mess of limbs. Ever present were the cat ears; the way they were completely laid against his head worried her and for once she wasn't thinking of touching them for enjoyment, but to make him feel better, to take the sadness away; it wasn't cute anymore, just heartbreaking.

She thought of transforming before approaching him, _maybe_ it would make him feel better just to see Ladybug, after all they were partners - _friends_. However she decided against it, sometimes talking to someone you don't know very well is easier, so Marinette would be better for this particular job.

Bracing herself she walked over to him and sat by his side, noticing when his ears twitched at her arrival - he knew she was there, but didn't move a muscle. Marinette wondered how she could go about this, how she could make him feel better?

What should she ask? If he was ok? No, that'd be a stupid question, of course he isn't ok.

If he wanted to talk? Duh, he totally didn't.

It hurt her, she couldn't help him, and her heart suffered for her inadequacy. She just wanted to make it all better, but there wasn't a miraculous ladybug to help her this time and Marinette was at a loss. Sighing she glanced at the cat-boy beside her, still so closed in on himself, except his ears were a bit more tense and turning her way, as if he was expecting an onslaught of questions that he couldn't answer, and maybe some hope that she wouldn't leave him. _As if she could actually abandon him._

Marinette didn't have any words to soothe his pain, so she did the next best thing; tentatively she reached her hand and started patting his head - after all he was nothing but a big kitty - and his body froze up momentarily, thinking she was overstepping some boundaries she started pulling away when a small whimper left Chat Noir's lips.

 _He didn't want her to let go_.

So she didn't.

Marinette kept patting his head lovingly, playing with his hair, lulling his body into a sense of security and warmth he hadn't felt in years. He didn't look up at her, he didn't thank her, not a single word was exchanged when he just laid his hair on her lap.

 _Yes_ , she was surprised. No, she _didn't_ mind.

With a sweet - albeit slightly sad - smile on her lips she just kept caressing his unruly hair, his body relaxing further into her touch. His cat ears were no longer stiff, just fluffy little things that swayed with the movements of her hands.

Marinette tried to fight it, she really did, but her curiosity and itchy fingers just won over her and she went for it. Gingerly, she touched them and seeing as he didn't fight her on it she kept going; she squeezed them, ran her fingers through every nook and corner - they felt smooth and leathery - she thought they'd be cold but they were warm and inviting. When they squirmed in her hold she giggled and felt his smile against her legs. He wasn't as sad anymore, and that filled her with affection for the beautiful boy on her lap.

It wasn't until minutes or hours - she didn't know - later, that she yawned and Chat finally looked up at her, something akin to enchantment sparkling in his eyes. Taking her hand to his lips, he whispered to the night, "Thank you, _Marinette_."

 **A/N: If you don't know I always answer reviews, and if I can't send messages i do it like this, sorry for anyone that doesn't care xD**

 **Guest:** Omg yasssss soosoooooosososisisiisisisososososososos cuuuuuuuuttttte I llllloooooooovvvvvvvveeeee itttttttttitititititiutututututitutututudjxhMbdkzjdkJdjdjxjdjdjxjdjdjdjxjjxjzmJzksijsj

Thank you so much honey! Reviews always make me so happy ^^ this means the world to me and I'm happy you liked that ficlet! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I absolutely love you!

 **Laura:** Ooohhhhhh so cuuuute ! I love it ! Alya is a best teaser ahahah ! Also, good and funny reveal !

Yeeees :D Alya is great, I love her ^^ Awww thank you for reading and reviewing! Super important to me :P love you!


	7. The Music In His Heart

**A/N:** I got "ladrien-piano" as a prompt and this came out...hope you like it :)

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc etc~~**

 **The Music In His Heart**

It was a soothing sound, unlike anything Ladybug had ever heard before. It danced through the air, slowly, softly, until it took over the whole room.

An explosion of emotions passed through her, overcoming her whole body with an intensity she couldn't handle; Marinette's heart hurt and tears threatened to fall.

There was grief, loneliness, sadness, it felt _cold_ \- how could someone so warmhearted play something so devastatingly sorrowful?

Piano never was one of his favorite pastimes, at least not when he was forced to play music he didn't care for, because of a teacher he didn't like told him to, just so his father would be somewhat proud of him. Being told he was doing it wrong, that it wasn't perfect, that it wasn't enough - it was never enough - made him scorn the beautiful instrument that brought music to life. Although, in the end, he always ended up here, playing his feelings away and trying to expel the thoughts that made him want to cry out into the night.

In a way it was liberating, he felt lighter, relieved of his burdens and maybe even _slightly_ happy after going through his little ritual.

Pouring the last bit of his frustrations on the poor inanimate object his hands finally stilled, a small smile tugging on his lips. Taking a deep breath he finally realized he was being watched, glancing in the direction of the heated stare he noticed Ladybug - _crying_ Ladybug?

Adrien wanted to run to her, he truly did, but he couldn't move, his brain was shocked still; he didn't understand why she was there, why there were tears falling from her sky blue eyes. Was she crying for him? Was she really so full of love and kindness she could cry the tears he couldn't?

His heart burst open, his fingers squirmed and he just wanted to hug her until she was fine once again, kiss her pain away - be with her until they died. It didn't matter what he wanted, or how he felt, he couldn't do it. Still, a soft tune drifted in his mind, beckoning him to play something he never had before, - not something stiff and perfect like his teacher tried to instill in him, not something born of pain and frustration - something born of love and lingering feelings; a love song made just for them, _her_.

Sighing deeply and concentrating, he let his fingers fly trying to convey the pandemonium of emotions that tried to break him from the inside out, every time he was near her. Adrien kept glancing at her - while making mistakes and missing keys, after all isn't that what love is supposed to be? Messy and hard, full of mistakes, but still worth it?

Her spirits lifted, he could see; Ladybug's tears were dry and a hesitant smile was on her face - she looked _stunning_ , so unsure but still confident, a contrast of all the things he loved in her.

A slight blush crept up her face the longer his eyes lingered, which triggered a crimson color on his own cheeks.

Adrien hadn't realized his hands had stopped; he didn't notice the only sound surrounding them was their ragged breaths and fast heartbeats. Their eyes were locked on each other's, and neither could look away, afraid something would be lost in the void between them.

Ladybug started walking towards him, carefully at first but then with sure steps - as if she was marching to war. He didn't know when or how - his body moved on its own, probably because his brain was occupied with thoughts of her - but he was up and walking towards her, meeting her halfway.

She _loved_ him, with all her heart and body, Marinette couldn't explain it but she did. And he was right there, in front of her, adoration in his eyes; his body reverberating with devotion and passion, all of it directed at her.

 _What could she do but erase the space between them?_

 **A/N: Got a review I couldn't answer to, so I'll do it here!**

 **That one girl:** Oh my god this was beautiful. I never thought that Adrien would grow up to be such a pervert, but you made it work!

Hahaha omg...I didn't know either lol But hey someone gave me that prompt and I tried my best xD It obviously worked out since you liked it ^^ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D Love ya~~


	8. Sweet Lies and Soft Kisses

**A/N:** I got the prompt "adrienette- ripped seams" and did my best. I promise I didn't expect this to come out lol It was only supposed to be fluff *cries* Hope you like it ^^

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Sweet Lies and Soft Kisses**

Concentrated Marinette was the cutest thing ever; how her adorable little pink tongue darted out of her mouth and she focused intently on that one thing, blocking out everything else was just precious and Adrien loved it. She was fast and precise, - although she'd prick her fingers once in a while, it didn't even faze her anymore - she did such a perfect job he sometimes wondered if the hole was ever there or if it was just his imagination.

"How do you keep ripping your shirts like this?" Marinette questioned, confused by the amount of ripped seams she had to sew back every other day.

"You know, my muscles are so big, that every time I flex they burst out of the shirt." he joked flexing his biceps in demonstration.

Although they weren't as big as he mentioned, they still put some strain on the aforementioned clothing and Marinette ogled at him, impressed and a bit turned on. What could she say? He had grown and filled out, in all the right places. When she used to roll her eyes at his idiotic antics, she now smirked and hummed in agreement - which honestly was even better, because he blushed every single time and it was adorable.

"Well, then try not to flex your muscles so much. Honestly it seems like you're doing this on purpose…" she sighed, finishing the stitching. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she saw him look away guiltily, " _Adrien_? Please don't tell me you are."

Fiddling with his hands he stared at everything but her, a nervous babble spilling from his lips "No, of course not. Why would I? I would never…"

"You're such a bad liar." Marinette said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, because you're a wonderful liar."

Gasping she pointed her finger at him, "How dare you try and change the subject? And I am a fine liar."

"Oh come on Marinette, your excuses are awful. I mean, I have no idea how no one else has figured out you're Ladybug."

"Right, because you noticed right away. For someone that supposedly looooved me so much, it took you a while, didn't it?"

"Look who's talking, weren't you the same?"

Marinette was furious, she was also kind of losing the argument, and now she had even forgotten what started it all; well there was only one way to shut his mouth _and_ it was something she personally loved to do - throwing his shirt aside, she closed the space between them and crashed their lips together.

He was surprised, but not shocked; by now this had become their routine, they fought and she kissed him in order to shut him up, which only meant he started most of the fights just for the heck of it.

Adrien smiled against her lips, tenderly slowing down her ravenous kiss. Pulling her closer still, they fell to the floor, Marinette on top of him, never once breaking contact even through giggles and bruises. Gently, he kissed her lips, her nose, forehead and cheeks, until he lost himself in her sweet neck. At first she snickered, because his lips were soft and his hair was tickling her, but soon laughter turned into low moans and pleasure. He knew exactly what he was doing to her - killing her little by little and bringing her back to life - with every kiss and every scrap of his teeth against her tender skin, sucking and licking until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Groaning she grabbed his hair and pulled back his head, attacking his lips in a heated haze of passion and need. Adrien drove her mad, out of control, but she could give as good as she got. And with him, it didn't take much, just a few whispered words into his ear and he was pudding in her hands, " _I love you_."

He twitched under her and she was sure his face was redder than ever, even though he was lighting a fire within her moments ago with kisses and touches, just a simple sentence from her lips could undo the boy beneath her and she smiled in triumph.

Smiling, and stroking her cheek, Adrien marveled, "I love you too buginette."

They kissed once again, the animalistic fervor replaced by tenderness and cuddles. They just lied on her bedroom floor, while he stroked her black hair and she drew figured on his chest, with her fingers.

Marinette was almost lulled to sleep when she noticed the forgotten shirt thrown on the ground and remembered what started the fight in the first place.

"Adrien, why are you ripping your seams on purpose?" she asked sleepily, hoping now he'd answer.

He flinched and a yawn escaped his mouth, sighing he confessed, "It's a good excuse to come visit you _and_ honestly? You just look so cute while fixing them...besides if not for this, you never let me watch you work."

Rolling her eyes, she lightly slapped his chest, "You're such a silly kitty."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled and pecked him on his lips, "Stop doing that, and I might let you watch me work on my stuff. Also, you're my boyfriend, you don't need an excuse to visit me...nerd."

Adrien laughed and kissed her back, it was slow and soft. _It was nice_.

He loved her more than she'd ever know and in this instance, with Marinette falling safely asleep in his arms, he was the happiest man in the world. Drifting into a deep sleep, all he could think of was the woman in his embrace and how he would try to make her as happy as she made him.


	9. The Start Of Something New

**A/N:** I had this prompt "ladynoir - follow the leader game" so I wrote this. I had a hard time writing this, mainly because the words weren't flowing as I wanted them to :/ Still...I hope you somehow enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **The Start Of Something New**

"You've never played follow the leader?!" Ladybug asked shocked.

"No...I've played Simon Says though, well...something like that seeing as my childhood friend just used her own name instead." he answered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Poor kitty," she laughed "it's not the same thing though."

Leaning in, he whispered, "You could always teach me. Close and personal, my own private tutor."

Pushing him away, she chuckled "Ha, you wish."

Ladybug wasn't sure if he was pretending to be sad or if he was really feeling down, but just one look at his cat ears flattened against his head and his dejected face, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! You big baby. We'll do a small round. It's not something hard to understand anyway, but if you want to play I'll be your partner."

As if the feeling was never there, Chat Noir was now smirking; apparently he wanted to make it seem like he had been faking it. Marinette knew better by now, it was something he did a lot, close himself behind locked doors and pretend everything was well, when in truth it couldn't be further away from the truth.

"I want to go first." Chat Noir almost yelled, raising his hand as if he was a kid in school.

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "I thought I was supposed to be teaching you?"

Even though he was a cat-boy, he sure knew how to make killer puppy dog eyes that pierced right through her heart. Marinette knew she had to stop indulging him, but she couldn't help herself when he looked so cute. Resigning herself she gestured for him to go first, both of them getting up from their perch.

Apparently, he wanted to do it a bit differently, which technically destroyed the whole purpose of teaching him how to play the game, but she went with it. Instead of making a line - after all there were only two of them - they faced each other.

Grinning he kissed his hand and blew Ladybug a kiss. She, on the other hand, crossed her arms and stared him down, "I'm not gonna do that."

"You have to! We're playing a game, you have to copy what I do. If you refuse you lose."

"Oh no, I lose? What shall I do now with my life? I should probably go home and cry myself to sleep!"

"If you refuse to do it, you'll have to do a dare."

"Those aren't the rules."

"They are now. So what do you choose?"

Ladybug considered her options; blowing him a kiss was embarrassing and dumb _but_ the dare was probably going to be much worse, so she did what she had to do. Slowly, and _deliberately_ , she kissed her hand - her eyelashes fluttering seductively - and then softly, she blew her kiss and winked at him. If she was forced to do it, she was going to do it right and destroy the boy in front of her.

Clutching his chest, in an attempt to calm his erratically beating heart, Adrien just stared at _his_ lady. She knew very well what she was doing to him and he honestly didn't mind, he felt somewhat blessed this stupid game existed - even if he tweaked the rules a little bit.

Somehow his poor childhood gave him a chance to get closer to the love of his life, which made him come to terms with it all. _If things were different_ \- _if_ he hadn't gone through all he had - _maybe_ he wouldn't be Chat Noir, perhaps he'd never even met Ladybug. Would he be happier that way? Without her in his life? He didn't know, but now he was sure he'd never change a single moment of his past, because every single one of them brought him to this exact point in time - with a flirty, joking, Ladybug that made him fall harder for her every second they spent together.

"I did it, is the game done now?" Ladybug asked jokingly, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Depends...if it's done, will you leave?"

 _It was heartbreaking_ ; the way his voice shook and how the loneliness just seemed to seep out of his body - assaulting her senses - making her want to close the distance and hold her partner till everything was well. Marinette didn't know what brought his sincerity to the surface, when usually his walls were tall and unbreakable, hidden behind flirting and puns.

The boy beneath the mask was standing in front of her, even though the mask was still in place, he was there, asking - begging - not to be left alone, _to be loved_.

Shimmering eyes filled with hope and dread, so accustomed to rejection...it felt like she was seeing - _really seeing_ \- him for the first time.

Any time now he'd close himself and fire a joke, as if he hadn't bared his heart to her but before he could do it - before she lost the loose thread that connected her to the boy behind the mask - she affirmed, " _Never_."

Chat Noir was so shocked - eyes blown wide, open mouth - that she almost started laughing. He really was adorable, _who knew_?

Adrien regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth, it sounded needy and lonely; he completely hated the tone of his voice. So how...how did she tell him exactly what he needed? How was she able to break his heart and make it anew?

Standing there, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. The word repeating itself over and over again in his head. _Never,_ she'd never leave him and that was enough for him. Even if she'd never love him the same way he loved her, he'd follow her to the end of earth.

In every alternate universe, in every life, no matter what he'd fall in love with her just the same and as long as she was happy, that was enough for him.

He couldn't even blush, the enormity of his feelings too large for his body to process, so he _smiled_ and bowed.

"My lady, I…" he didn't know what to say. Adrien wanted to yell to the world how much he loved her, how he'd be a lesser man without her by his side but he can't - even if he wanted to, the words refused to come out - he couldn't destroy what they had with his own hands, because above it all, he was scared of losing her. So he _didn't_ , " _Thank you_."

They stared at each other for a beat, both of them surprised by discoveries made in the chilly night on a random roof.

Ladybug was confused by a number of things, especially how Chat Noir was affecting her feelings and judgment with his utter honesty. It was getting a bit hard to breathe just looking at him, her heart was starting to speed up, and she didn't understand why.

"Y-you're welcome." Marinette stutters, walking backwards in order to escape. _What was wrong with her?_

"Yeah…" Chat Noir said, tilting his head in bemusement.

"I should go, you know, cold- it's cold and I'm sleepy, you know? Yeah, we should both go to bed. SEPERATELY, to bed, each in their own, alone. Yes?"

Ladybug was babbling and it was absolutely endearing, it also reminded Adrien of something - _what was it?_

Throwing her yo-yo, she got ready to swing away, when his voice stopped her, "My bed is always open for you!"

Groaning she leapt off the roof, "Goodnight Chat."

"Sleep well buginette." he whispered to the night.

 **A/N:** So on the last ficlet I forgot to answer those reviews I can't send a reply, so I'll do it now!

 **Guest,** I'm happy you love Marichat, I feel the same :P Glad you thought it was cute! Thanks ^^

 **Pin,** I'm sad to say I don't quite understand what you meant by the spongebob scene xD Thank you :)

 **The book,** hahaha don't scream too loud or you'll wake up the neighbors! By carry on, do you mean you want me to write a sequel? I'm always open to do that if it's a request! Thanks darling~~

 **K,** he did...he totally did, the pervert lol Next time you should sleep earlier then xD or...just keep reading my fics instead, that's a good alternative :P Thank you :D


	10. Unconditional Love

**A/N:** Another marichat ear tweak...of sorts lol Hope y'all like it ^^

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Unconditional Love**

Adrien was still completely infatuated with Emma; he never thought he'd ever be capable of loving anyone as much as he loved Marinette, but here he was beaming at her like she was his most important treasure.

With her blonde hair and blue eyes, Emma was the perfect mix of her parents and honestly, her eyes were what he loved most about her - truthfully he just loved everything about her, from her little toe to her short hair. His love for her only seemed to grow with time, and he couldn't be happier, for once in his life he was completely content and at peace.

It wasn't all roses and rainbows though, she could be a very fussy baby, crying at odd hours of the night for no reason, making for two very grumpy parents in the morning because of lack of sleep. Adrien stepped up to the task most times, he knew Marinette needed her rest and deep down, he just loved spending time with her - no matter how frustrating it could sometimes be.

At first it took a long time to get her to calm down, he tried everything, from singing - big mistake, only made it worse, unless it was Marinette doing it - to dancing, to reading stories, it just didn't work. Even sacrificing Plagg for her to play with didn't help - Adrien was still suffering for that blunder, Plagg was even worse than Emma.

Until one day after getting home from a patrol - still with his Chat Noir transformation - a very distressed Marinette had asked him to take Emma from her, which he promptly did. Marinette had thanked him with a quick kiss and left the two alone.

Her big blue eyes just stared at him, her boisterous cries quieting and her small hands making grabby motions towards his face. Apparently, the thing that worked best to calm her down was Chat Noir and luckily, Chat Noir happened to be her father. From then on, he used that to his advantage.

Which brought him to now; transformed as Chat Noir he held Emma in his arms, sobs turning into playful giggles as soon as he hugged her. Right away she grabbed his cat ears - her favorite part of his costume, with his tail coming in a solid second - and started playing with them; she was a bit rough on them but he didn't mind. She tugged them, and rubbed, and pinched; comfortably descending into soft touches till she fell asleep in his arms.

A wholesome smile on his face, Adrien tenderly kissed her forehead, lying her back to sleep. Still, he stood there for a bit, just watching her - he'd never get tired of this.

Two arms circled his waist, momentarily surprising him, "I'll never get tired of that goofy smile on your face when you look at her. Or the unadulterated love you emanate for her."

Turning around he hugged her back, "Is my Lady jealous?"

"Well, mon minou, it is quite lonely in _our_ bed, without you. But no, I'm not jealous. I'm happy." Marinette smiled and pecked his lips, "Besides we have all the time in the world to be together, so you really should take this time with her, because when she becomes a teenager you won't be so lucky."

Groaning he hid his face on her soft neck, "Don't remind me."

Marinette caressed his mussed hair, eventually drifting towards his cat ears to gently rub them, _it felt so soothing_.

"What is it with the Dupain-Cheng women and my cat ears?"

"They're adorable, _you're_ adorable. And they're really soft to the touch, a very zen experience if I may say so."

Adrien refrained from laughing too loudly - seeing as there was a literal sleeping baby next to them - and just gave a low chuckle, that may or may not have given Marinette tingles below her belly.

Marinette gingerly kissed him; just a touch of lips, with nothing but love and care passing between them. It wasn't something passionate, but soft and tender, that meant so much more to them.

Leaning his forehead on hers, he took a deep breath, "I love you, my lady."

"I love you too, Adrien."

 **A/N: Time to answer the reviews I can't send a message to!**

 **Guest** , OMG hahaha you don't know how much I laughed when I got your review...yes I also hate Chloé...a lot! So I understand your point of view xD I'd rather keep her away from my writing instead of killing her lol Thank you!

 **Rena,** It was supposed to be a light fic...I don't know what happened O.o the angst just slipped through my fingers! It was an accident I swear! I'm really happy you liked it though ^^ And yeah the end, where Marinette stumbled over her words was my favorite :D Thanks for reading and leaving a wonderful review!

 **Bree,** OMG I am undeserving of such praise, I am not miraculous at all hahaha But thank you, I'm happy you feel that way :P I'll keep on writing!


	11. I Will Always Love You

**A/N:** I try to avoid angst, but my friend loves it and gave me this prompt xD Sorry!

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **I Will Always Love You**

Adrien felt like he was falling into darkness, deep and cold. He kept falling and falling, as if the blackened pit was bottomless, _endless_. It seemed as though ice coursed through his veins, freezing him from the inside out, impairing all of his movements, until finally he could no longer move.

Suddenly everything stopped.

He just stared at his reflection in the mirror, _a crying child_.

It was ridiculous, he looked at his hands and knew he was still an adult, but his mirror image was just a kid - _why was he even crying_?

' _Oh, that's right, my mom left me.'_

He truly was alone wasn't he? With no one to hug him and comfort him? Someone who'd just love him and never leave him…

Tears were running down his face now, he couldn't stop them, no matter how much he tried.

Adrien felt himself suffocate, drowning in memories - feelings - he'd rather forget. The loneliness, despair, sadness - the complete _worthlessness_ he felt, knowing he'd never be good enough.

With no one to hold, to tell him everything would be alright, that they'd never leave him. It was as if inside, he was still that child, and all of his feelings were pouring out from him, neverending in their devastation.

A hand gripped his shoulder, and a voice as sweet as melted chocolate whispered in his ears, "It's ok Adrien, _you're ok_. I'm here. You're not alone anymore. I'll never leave you mon chaton, _I promise_."

Her words only fueled his tears; hope and love bursting out of him in furious waves of emotion.

Amidst her confession they ended up on the floor, Marinette hugging him with all her strength, making sure he didn't float away or get lost in the pitch black. Adrien held on to her for dear life, afraid she'd break her promise, and his heart in the process.

Grabbing his face, she leaned her forehead on his, constantly reassuring him she was there and that she loved him. They tenderly touched lips, and with a single kiss from his princess he woke up.

Opening up his eyes, Adrien was a sweating mess; his body felt clammy, _disgusting_. He wanted nothing more than a shower to wash away the sweat off his body and the feelings that lingered on his mind.

With his dream - _nightmare_ \- still fresh on his brain, he sighed and knew that telling Marinette would make him feel so much better. His Lady would hug him, as she did in the dream, and tell him it was just a silly dream, that he was loved by many, her included.

Turning around to find the spot next to him empty, _cold_ , Adrien remembered.

 _Marinette left._

That's what triggered the nightmare. Just the thought of knowing she wasn't by his side anymore made him want to cry until the world ended. Adrien hugged himself, snuggling deep into his sheets, and tried - so, so, so very hard - not to let the tears fall. After all, he was no longer a child, he couldn't cry whenever things didn't go his way.

Still, it hurt so much. As if his heart was getting ripped apart, over and over again. It physically pained him, and he wondered if someone could actually die of a broken heart.

Adrien bitterly laughed to himself and seriously considered just staying in bed the whole day. _No_ , he'd probably go crazy staying in the apartment where they used to live together, _all by himself_. Every corner of it reminded him of Marinette, her laugh, the roll of her eyes, her clumsiness - everything and it was slowly killing him. So instead, he decided to go for a walk.

 **XXXXXX**

"I can't do this anymore." Marinette sobbed, hugging herself away from him. The distance between them seeming larger than it could ever be.

"Why? W-what do you mean?" Adrien asked, completely blindsided by her outburst.

In hindsight, he should've known, he should've seen her breaking apart because of him - but he didn't and now the damage had already been done.

"I'm just tired of seeing you hurt. I'm sick of having to watch you be broken by your father, and you taking it quietly. I've had enough of seeing you in pain."

"I'm sorry, I'll change. I'll do better. Don't leave me." he begged, his body hunching on himself.

He couldn't lose her, not like this.

"You deserve so much more. You're so amazing and kind a-and just, you have no idea do you? And I've tried to show you, to make you understand...but I'm not enough. I'll never be and I can't keep doing this."

"You're more than enough…"

Tears spilled from her eyes, as she said goodbye to the man she loved. Marinette wanted to give him one last kiss, but knew she wasn't strong enough to leave if she did so. Closing her eyes and opening the door - luggage in hand - she wept, "I love you Adrien, I always will. Please be happy."

 **XXXXXX**

Despite his bad mood, the sun shone bright and the birds chirped, kids played in the park with their loving parents and couples walked around with their hands intertwined - honestly, it only made him feel worse. It was good that everyone around him was happy, but why couldn't he? What had he done to deserve this? It should be raining and thundering, nature should be in synch with his inner turmoil and people should be sad, sadder than him, maybe then he'd feel better.

A child ran into him and fell to the ground, startling him out of depressing thoughts. "Hey are you ok?" Adrien asked, pulling the child up.

The kid had the biggest smile of his face, as if the fall didn't even happen, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Monsieur."

As he ran back to his parents, happiness abound, Adrien realized that people fall and get hurt but they eventually have to get up - and that's what he had to do.

It was enough of moping around, he loved Marinette and he knew she loved him too. The timing was wrong, he understood that now, but in the end their paths would once again cross and he'd finally make her happy. They'd both be happy.

What he didn't expect was their paths crossing so soon.

Marinette stood in front of him, like a deer caught in headlights, big doe eyes and pink cheeks. Her eyes were red, as if she hadn't stopped crying since she had left him. She hurt just as much as he did, and that pained him but still made his heart soar with hope.

Adrien wanted to hug her tight and never let go, but he couldn't, and so he crossed his arms in attempts to curb is emerging impulses.

Looking into his eyes, she wound her hand on her left arm trying to ground herself and not run away. Her strength looked fake, as if her confidence had been turned to ash.

"Hey." was the only word that his brain could come up with. It felt awkward and breathless, and tasted strange on his tongue, somehow it changed everything.

The atmosphere shifted with such a simple thing, and a giggle escaped from her lips. Her eyes sparkled - Marinette's whole body coming to life once again - and she smiled, "Hi."

Things weren't fixed, how could they? Not so easily, but this was a start. They'd get there as long as they were together, as long as she was willing.

Adrien took a deep breath and focused all of his power on this one question, so filled with hope and trepidation,"Walk with me?"

Marinette looked briefly away from his intense green eyes - seeming to consider his earnest words - and slowly nodded, "I'd like that."

 **A/N: Time to answer reviews I couldn't message :D**

 **Chemmy,** that makes me so happy?! Thank you so much! Honestly though, there are far better fanfics out there haha Love you ;)

 **Guest,** I seriously almost teared up when I read your comment...I'm so glad you enjoy my writing so much :D And I feel bad this new one is angsty xD I love ML fanfics a lot too, so you saying this might be one of your favorites kills me ^^ WE'RE BOTH BOUNCING IN EXCITEMENT RIGHT NOW lol Love you honey :P


	12. Stay

**A/N:** I got this prompt - "Are you freaking out? I'm not freaking out, but if you are then thank god I'm not alone on this." reveal (chat saying that)

And this is the result lol Hope you like it ^^

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Stay**

It had been an oddly tough fight, leaving Ladybug depleted of strength and proper common sense. Her muscles ached and protested against any movement, her breathing was ragged and her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. She was sprawled on a random rooftop, - completely unmoving - the rain coming down on her without forgiveness. It felt cold against her battle heated skin - _it felt good_ \- and she thanked the heavens for the cleansing water hitting her exhausted body.

Chat Noir was just as tired, but the only reason he sat by her lying body in the midst of the rain and thunder, was simply because he cherished every second he could spend by his lady's side. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world - _well_ \- except, maybe, spending time with her in the warmth of a room.

She was _beautiful_ , even when she was so tired she couldn't move, and Adrien couldn't stand to look away from her.

A sudden beeping jostled him from his thoughts and he looked at her earrings, with eyes blown wide. Sighing he prepared himself to say his goodbyes and maybe make a joke about wet cats, just so he could see the roll of her sky blue eyes and the pull of her lips into something akin to a smile.

Ladybug didn't make even an attempt to move, she didn't rush away as she always did, with an excuse and an apology. She just lied there, as if things weren't about to change forever if neither of them moved. Should _he_ excuse himself? Would that be the right thing to do? _Probably_ , but leaving her there alone, would be like stabbing himself in the face with a fork - but Adrien would do it _for her_.

Starting to stand up, his strained muscles screaming for him to stop, her quiet voice stopped him.

" _Stay_. You can stay Chat." she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

The beeping of his own ring, made his anxiety rise further.

 _He wanted this_.

He _knew_ he wanted it.

After all, Adrien had been after this for so long, but now with it being given to him willingly...well, he was freaking out. It was _too real_ , _too fast_ and he _didn't_ understand why. Why he felt like that, why she was suddenly fine with him knowing, just _why_?

Did it really matter though? She was there, next to him, telling him to stay and that was enough. That was all the reason he needed.

Sitting back down, - doubt still biting at him - his voice wavering he asked, "Are you sure?"

A smile blossoming on her face, she answered, "Yes."

As the word left her mouth the final beep sounded, a pink light surrounding her, taking with it the red suit he was so used to see. Chat closed his eyes before her face was revealed, a million and one thoughts running through his hectic brain, fear clawing at him for what might be.

"Dork." Marinette whispered at the sight of Chat Noir. All this time chasing her identity, and there he was, trembling, with eyes closed to the truth before him.

The rain felt heavy on her clothes now that she was Marinette, and the coldness of it made her shiver. Grunting, she finally sat up, running her fingers through her hair and taking the elastics off of her hair, undoing her pigtails.

She really should be getting home. For some reason, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave _him_.

Everything had hit her at once, the intensity of her feelings leaving her breathless - her feelings for Chat Noir, wanting to know who he was, wanting _him_ to know who _she_ was. It should've been overwhelming, but it wasn't, everything had seemed to click into place after the harsh battle against the akuma victim.

There was a small flutter in her stomach, but it was of anticipation and affection, not nerves or fear.

He just needed to open his eyes.

Now laughing, she shoved his shoulder, "Come on, open your eyes already mon minou."

Tentatively he opened one eye; at the sight of Marinette the other eye instantly followed. His tense posture visibly relaxed - a huge toothy smile on his face.

Chat almost pounced on her, but refrained from doing so, scared to invade her personal space. Her hair was down and his heart was doing flips; he loved Ladybug, but he never knew he could love someone as much as he loved the amalgamation of his friend and his partner.

That single thought was slightly jarring.

"Marinette." Adrien let her name hang between them for a few seconds until he flipped, "ARE YOU FREAKING OUT?! I mean, _I'm_ definitely _not_ freaking out. But if you are, then thank god, I'm not alone in this."

Marinette wasn't freaked out, she did find it weird that Chat knew her name but his reaction was hilarious. He seemed really happy about it and then all of sudden he had a meltdown, _it was cute_ \- in a weird way.

She was giggling, but when the green light washed over him and in front of her sat Adrien, the giggles stopped and her brain halted. If she wasn't freaking out before, now she certainly was.

"ADRIEN?!"

Stopping mid babble he looked up at her again, noticing his transformation had worn off, " _Hey…?_ "

The rain still fell heavily around them, thunder crackling in the distance, their eyes locked together. They had met as Ladybug and Chat Noir, as Marinette and Adrien, but now they were finally meeting as themselves. It was an unforgettable " _first"_ meeting and now, perhaps, they were finally on the same page.

"Hi." a blush worked its way onto her face, surprisingly matching Adrien's.

They had a lot to talk about, but everything was too new and fresh, so they chose not to - not right now at least - they were simply content with each other's company.

Sheepishly Adrien asked, "Can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that."

 **A/N: Time to answer the reviews I can't send messages to ^^**

 **Guest,** heeeeeeeeey it's you again :D I hope the bouncing fever hasn't ruined my writing after all lol Oh sorry! I'll try to post a ficlet every other day xD I'm just really lazy...but I'm really happy you like my writing this much! Well that's good then ^^ I personally am more of a fluff person. I'll try to keep up the good work haha Thank you so much, I absolutely love you :) Your reviews make my day!


	13. Clumsy Confession

**A/N:** A lovely guest reviewer here, left me this prompt: Marinette finally working up the courage to ask Adrien out - and Adrien flips because he has a crush on her but thought she hated him?

And I mean...I couldn't just not do it lol I love all of you, I'd do anything for you ^^ Hopefully I don't disappoint the person who sent me this prompt xD Oh well, I hope y'all enjoy it ^^

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Clumsy Confession**

School? She could deal with.

Designing and sewing and everything fashion? Easy.

Confessing? Impossible, out of her abilities. It was too hard. Marinette just _couldn't_ do it. She had tried, multiple times, only to choke on her words and give up.

Throughout the years, her feelings for Adrien hadn't disappeared. Sure they were different now, they had morphed into something more, her feelings had grown and every day that went by it only got harder to keep them down and hidden from sight. She just had to do it, and come what may, she just had to move on when it all ended up in tears and flames.

Which brought Marinette to this point in time, with Adrien looking at her as if she had grown a second head. The boy was absolutely confused, and looked to be a bit _scared_? He was probably afraid she'd trip and fall on him, killing both of them in a freak accident - _oh god, she wouldn't do that right?_

Great, now she was even more nervous, as if she needed that. Adrien seriously had to stop staring at her like that - with his beautiful green eyes and plump lips slightly opened, and his model like body - _nope_ , she had to stop.

" _Marinette?_ " Adrien asked concerned.

 _Right_ , he was gaping at her because she said she needed to talk to him, and instead just kept silent for a couple of minutes fidgeting in front of him. Now he probably thought she was a weirdo, that was _definitely_ a good start to her spilling her deepest feelings to the boy of her dreams.

Finally looking into his eyes, - their intensity punching the breath right out of her lungs - she whispered, "Adrien..."

He didn't speak, he just waited until she found her voice, bracing himself for what might come.

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself she tried again, "Adrien, I-I lov- I mean I need to tell you something. I've been in lo- well what I'm trying to say, and failing miserably, is that I have feelings for you."

Her face was completely red, her hands balling into fists out of frustration - it was all very cute actually, albeit a little intimidating.

Still, what did that even mean? _Feelings_? For _him_? They were probably feelings of hatred or at least a high level of dislike - after all, she did always seemed to avoid him, which saddened him. But why would she go out of her way to tell him she hated him? Marinette wasn't the kind of person to hurt others, she was kind and sweet. Had he done something that had pushed her to the edge?

Most of all, what cut him deep was that he liked her - _no_ \- it was something more than like, something he wasn't comfortable identifying for fear of getting his heart battered and bruised even more.

His face was twisted in pain, he wasn't strong enough to hide it at the moment, so he looked away from her, trying to school his expression into the neutrality he was used to.

Marinette noticed how his expression darkened and her heart broke instantly, tears clouding her sight she said, "I-I'm so dumb, I'm so sorry Adrien. I shouldn't have confessed. Forget all about it, please."

Turning her back to Adrien, she got ready to run away, when a hand grabbed her arm. Looking up at the boy who was grabbing onto her for dear life, she saw _hope_ in the guise of sparkly eyes and a huge toothy smile, that took over his whole face.

It was her turn to be confused, and she was, very, very baffled. Her voice came out raspy and harsher than she intended to, " _What?_ "

Adrien blinked dazedly at her, "Do you li-I mean, are you in lov- wow, this is harder than I expected. No wonder you were babbling so much."

Marinette just stared at him unimpressed.

Flinching under her glare, he cleaned his throat, "I'm trying to ask, if you, perhaps, might, _like me_..?"

"Yes Adrien, _I love you_. I love you, I love you, I love you. **I love you**!" Marinette yelled exasperated. Dropping her voice into a broken whisper she said, "We've been through this already."

Without much thought he hugged her small body to his, crushing her under his weight, "I'm so sorry, I misunderstood. I-I somehow got it into my head you hated me, and right now I might be freaking out. So I'm going to keep hugging you, because I don't know what else to do - just please, don't hate me."

Marinette smiled amidst the tears and hugged him back, completely unsure of what to think of this situation. _Did that mean-?_

"I could never hate you Adrien...and d-does that mean you lov-?" Marinette started asking, before being cut off by a soft kiss on her dry lips, completely evaporating every single thought that had ever plagued her brain.

"Yes," he laughed as he hadn't in many years, - _actually_ , since the time he gave her his _umbrella_ \- with his whole body and heart, "I love you."

 **A/N: Answering guest reviews time~~**

 **Guest that sent me the prompt,** I hope you like it...? Sorry if this isn't what you wanted :/ Love you ^^ thanks for sending the prompt :)

 **Guest,** I'm so happy you liked it and thought it was cute :D Thank youuuuu so much for reading and reviewing, you're awesome ^^ LY!

 **Bouncing Guest,** yes that shall be your nickname from now on lol Welcome back :3 Awwww getting reviews always make my day, so thank you ^^ Excited bouncing or fluff fueled grins, they're both great xD YAY that's so awesome?! It happens to me a lot when I'm reading fluff, so knowing that I actually have that effect on you...just ugh I'm so happy! IT WAS YOUR BDAY?! OMG HAPPY BDAY SWEETHEART! *hugs* If you want a present just tell me ;) I love YOU so much! Thank you for always reading and leaving reviews that make me so damn happy :)


	14. Ship Talk

**A/N:** This is in no way how I feel about any of the ships xD don't hate me! A lovely reviewer on my last chapter left me this prompt: Tikki and Plagg talk about their favourite ship out of Adrinette/Ladynoir/Ladrien/MariChat

I didn't really know how to go about it, so I hope this is satisfying enough lol

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Ship Talk**

Another day, another awkward date full of fumbling words and refusal to admit it was, in fact, a _date_. Plagg was getting tired of it all, he just needed some camembert and his beloved trashcan - away from disgusting teenagers in love.

Tikki sighed dreamily, "Aww they're adorable together aren't they?"

Marinette and Adrien were playing a video game, constantly glancing at each other and giggling. Both of them blushing, having the time of their lives.

"No, they're nauseating." Plagg responded grumpily.

"Why are you lying? You're totally happy for Adrien!" when he didn't answer, she looked at him and saw there was more to it. A beat passed before realization hit her and she asked, "Don't tell me you're jealous he isn't paying as much attention to you?"

Plagg glared at her, "Don't be stupid! I'm not…"

 _He totally was_.

Kindly smiling Tikki patted his head, and he let her, snuggling deeper into himself. It was understandable, all of the time he used to spend with Adrien had been directed onto Marinette and Ladybug, _he was lonely_.

She should've changed the subject completely, but Tikki was curious so she just asked, "Which of the four ships do you like most?"

Perking his cat ears at her question, he glanced at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well I guess Adrienette is out of the equation, personally that's my favorite, they're so cute. But honestly I love them all." Tikki gushed, flying around his head excitedly.

"They're so sappy, there's no mystery or excitement to it - it's _boring_." he mumbled under his breath.

Tikki heard it nonetheless; it seemed like he was very passionate about it - even if he pretended not to care - so she kept going, trying to improve his mood.

"Well Ladrien is nice, watching how Adrien completely falls apart in front of Ladybug is just precious."

"Ugh no, it's awful. He just pines after her, and he is so dramatic about it as well. I'm the one that has to deal with him being like that, he doesn't even give me camembert when that happens - _rude_."

Tikki giggled at his rambling, "Ok so you're not a fan of Ladrien either." she pondered for a bit while tapping her chin, "If you like mystery, I guess you must love Ladynoir. The way they flirt is so cute and funny! I love it."

"Then you guess wrong," Plagg started, now getting up to face her, deep concentration riddling his face "they're too superficial. They don't know each other's names and there's always some weird distance between them. It just doesn't work."

"But isn't it romantic? And mysterious as you said?"

"No! It's not interesting at all."

Rolling her eyes in amusement she wondered aloud, "Well then you probably don't like Marichat either. I mean, they're just friends, so there's nothing there. Also, the whole Marinette not knowing who Chat is ruins it for you, right?"

Gulping he looked away from her, "Yeah...right! Well, I'm hungry do you have some cheese?"

She stared at him and a devious grin took over her tiny face, "Plagg, do you like Marichat?"

"What? No! Of course not. The only thing I care about is cheese, why would I even bother with weird human mating rituals?"

Tikki lied in an attempt to get him to confess, "Right...of course. Who in their right minds would like Marichat? It's so predictable and boring. They're just _friends_! They technically like other people, so it would never happen. It really is the wors-" being interrupted before she could finish.

" _How dare you?_ It is the only one that makes sense. If they started meeting up, Chat would be able to get closer to Marinette and see how she acts around him when he isn't Adrien, and slowly fall in love with her. Which would make him drop his walls around her, and she'd see how sweet he really is, until she eventually realizes she loves him too. A loving relationship that would start from a strong friendship! All the other ships are nothing compared to Marichat." Plagg spoke so much and so fast he finished his speech out of breath.

Tikki was impressed and with a victorious grin she said, "Got ya."

Blinking owlishly at her, he asked, " _What?_ "

"So you do like Marichat."

"You tricked me!" he complained childishly.

"Well if you were honest I wouldn't have to. _So_?"

"Fine, yes, I like Marichat. The stray cat and the fierce girl, go ahead, mock me." Plagg replied, dramatically opening his arms as if he expected someone to strike him dead.

"Not at all, I love it too. I think it's my favorite ship now as well."

Plagg smiled smugly, "Of course you do, it's the best ship."

"Yes, yes." she sighed at her oldest friend.

Plagg looked back at the teenagers, a toothy grin pulling at his lips, as long as Adrien was happy - that's all he really needed.

 **A/N: Time to answer reviews~~**

 **Bouncing guest,** I'm glad you liked it haha Cry your heart out honey lol Awwww really? Thank you :DDD I'm happy you liked it ^^ Here is the ficlet you asked for xD I apologize if this isn't what you had in mind! I've seen those comics too! OMG do you have a tumblr?! I wanna follow you! Thanks :) I'll try!

 **Rebekah,** YAY I'm really happy I didn't disappoint you :D You don't need an account ^^ I'm really glad you even sent me a prompt :) Of course I wrote it, I'd do anything for the people that read my silly ficlets :P THANK YOUUUU for reading and reviewing! LY!


	15. Sway With Me

**A/N:** It was my friend's bday last week, I had to give her a little something so I wrote this ^^ Based on her prompt: how about a dance during a public event thing? ladrien

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Sway With Me**

"I'm not going." Ladybug huffed indignantly.

Rolling his eyes he said, "Yes you are."

"Chat, I am _not_ going."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. _You_ weren't invited."

"But you _were_ , so you _have_ to go." Chat Noir insisted tiredly.

"We're a pair and we should stick together, they can't just invite _one_ of us. It's not ok, it's not fair, and I won't participate in it."

"My lady, they're throwing this dance in your honor. You're a great role model to young girls everywhere, I'm glad they're focusing on you."

"But I don't do it alone, without you I-"

Interrupting her, he stated, "You'll be fine without me for one evening."

"I still-"

Quickly thinking on his feet, he said the first thing that came to mind that might change her mind, "Ok, my civilian self will be sure to be prowling around on the event. _Promise_."

Marinette didn't want to know his identity, but surely a lot of people would be attending the ball and honestly having her partner around, even without seeing him, was instantly calming.

"Really?"

"Yes. Be sure to save me a dance buginette." he winked at her, giddy that he might get to dance with his lady.

"Fine." she sighed, still not convinced it was the right thing to do. Looking back towards her partner she spoke softly, "I hope you know you're just as important as I am, and that you deserve this just as much as I do. You're a hero Chat."

"Paw-lease, you wish you were as important as I am." he joked, bumping her shoulder with his.

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug laughed and bumped him back, "Yeah, I wish."

Chat Noir stared at the beautiful girl beside him, thankful to have her in his dreary life. The world sparkled more brightly when she was around, and he never wanted to leave her, not ever - but life being what it was, they had to go their own ways eventually. He was incredibly giddy at the prospect of meeting her as Adrien, and getting to dance with her. The emotions he felt towards her usually bubbled over in those instances, with no mask to hide his feelings - just an open rawness and honesty that bled over him when she was around him like that.

Whether Chat Noir was invited to the event or not, he was going to show up, even if no one else but her knew it.

 **XXXXXX**

Ladybug looked absolutely stunning - in her red ball gown - and Adrien's brain froze at the sight of her. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he just stood still gaping at her his mouth slightly open. His chest felt tight and uncomfortable; all he wanted to do was loosen his tie - he felt constrained. He needed a breath of fresh air, but his legs wouldn't move and his eyes couldn't look away from her.

Only when she looked at him - her eyes catching his, neither of them able to tear their stare apart - did his lungs start working once again, his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's.

They were at a standstill - the world around them seeming to slow down and melt away, as if they were the only people present.

Adrien's hands shook under the weight of her gaze - he was _nervous_ \- even though they promised each other a dance, it had been Chat and Ladybug, not Adrien. Just walking to where she stood was daunting, - his legs dragged themselves - his steps slow and deliberate.

Not once did her eyes leave his, not once did they waver. The closer he got, the more he could clearly see her - the adorable blush on her face, the cute bun on top of her head, the red lips so kissable it physically hurt him, the dress that showed more of her skin that he could had ever dreamt of getting to see - he was a dead man walking.

A nervous smile was tugging on her lips, her hands twisting around each other. Once he finally reached her, Ladybug looked away - _was she embarrassed?_

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He should've said hello, he should've made small talk, he should've said a lot of things but the only thing on his mind was getting to have her on his arms, "Will you give the honor of your first dance?"

Marinette was shocked, _Adrien Agreste_ was asking her to dance with him and of course words momentarily failed her. It wasn't easy to get her brain to get past admiring the boy in front of her, his words echoing in her mind over and over again.

A breathless, "Yes." left her mouth. Her mind filling in the blanks, ' _You can have all of the dances, the first, the second, the last, all of them. I'd give it all to you if only you asked.'_

Her hand was still in his when he pulled her into the dance floor. His right hand - respectfully - positioned itself on the middle of her back, trying to get them into a slow dance formal position. Sadly Marinette did not know how to slow dance, _at all_ , clearing her throat she asked, "Couldn't we just, sway together? Instead of actually trying to dance like that?"

Smirking he questioned, "How?"

Taking both of his hands she put them on the small of her back, circling her arms on his neck, both of their bodies flush together, "L-like this?"

Pink tinged his cheeks, his words faltering at her sudden touch, "O-oh, yeah, we can dance like this."

They swayed in sync, her head resting on his chest and his hands now gripping her waist, with bruising strength. She could feel the way his muscles tensed with every touch of her hands - rippling beneath them - as she let them flow with the music, from his neck, to his shoulders and then his chest, to his shoulder blades, to his neck once again to tug gently at his hair.

Marinette didn't know what gave her the confidence to touch Adrien like that. Maybe it was the way he looked at her as if she was a Goddess amongst mortals, or perhaps how his hands grabbed onto her for dear life - truthfully, she was just drowning in the moment...after all it truly felt like a dream come true.

He never once stopped her, Adrien just held her tighter, smashing their bodies together so there was no space between them. Chills ran up and down his spine from her ministrations - she probably had no idea of what she was doing to him, breaking him from the inside out - and a shuddered breath left his quivering lips.

This felt more intimate than any of the time Ladybug and Chat Noir had ever spent together, but Adrien couldn't bring himself to be depressed or disappointed about it, with or without the mask, he was still himself and any second he could spend with her meant the world to him. Ladybug looked just as affected as he did, and all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and run away with her so they could be alone together.

Adrien wanted to speak, but was afraid to break the spell cast on them.

He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't without her permission.

There was so much he wanted, but couldn't bring himself to do.

And even though she looked at him with stars in her eyes, he feared it was all an illusion he conjured up from thin air.

Like a drowning man begging for air.

She was right there for him to reach, so he could finally _breathe_ , but he didn't dare do it.

Ladybug felt safe in Adrien's arms, comforted, _burning_.

She knew her body was hot and sweaty, but not because of the spotlights on her or even the dancing itself. It was this boy, made of starlight and symphonies, this boy she cared for and desired, this boy that didn't let her go even after the first dance had come and gone.

In the back of her mind a certain cat made an appearance and she worried. It didn't matter how good it felt dancing with Adrien, she had made a promise to her partner, and that was the most important thing right now. Although she never wanted to let go, never wanted to stop swaying with him and holding him tight, _she had to_.

Suddenly stopping their bodies from moving Ladybug spoke, her voice coming out raspier than she intended, "Sorry, I promised to dance with someone else."

"Is he as handsome as I am?" grinning, Adrien uttered without thinking. Regretting it as soon as he realized what he had said.

Holding in a giggle, Ladybug was pleasantly surprised, it was a side of Adrien she had never really seen before - _it was adorable_.

"He _is_ pretty handsome, not as much as you though." she joked, winking at him.

Their bodies were still glued together even though they had stopped dancing, she didn't want to separate from him just yet.

Seeing as she went along with his silly faux pas, he continued playing, "Is that so? And who is this mysterious handsome man you want to trade me with?"

"Well, it's Chat Noir, my beloved partner, obviously." Ladybug said matter-of-factly.

Sighing, Adrien asked dramatically, "Of course...how could I ever dream of competing with Chat Noir?"

"Easily, he's a bit of a dork actually. A pun loving dork. Our partnership can be quite painful at times."

"Oh no. He likes puns? How clawful for you. At least he's handsome." he shrugged as if it could be worse.

She laughed - she didn't mean to, but it happened. Uncontrollable laughter rippled through her whole body. Adrien, the sweet, quiet boy she had come to know, was actually a jokester who enjoyed puns - just like _Chat_.

Chat promised to be there.

Adrien was there.

Chat asked her to save him a dance.

Adrien asked her to dance the moment he had seen her.

Both of them were sweet and kind.

They both - apparently - liked joking and puns.

It was pure irony, and the realization of it all came crashing down on her in a fit of giggles and an extreme lack of air. Trying to calm down, she took a deep breath, talking through her chuckles, "I-I guess, w-we can keep dancing then."

Adrien was confused by the sight before him, but he wasn't about to say no to dancing with _Ladybug_ , "Ok."

He still had no idea he had outed himself to her so spectacularly, and that was fine. Marinette wasn't going to ruin anything right now. She was going to hug her crush - _her partner_ \- tight, and dance the night away with him.

 _Another day._

She'll tell him _everything_ on another day.

For now she was just going to enjoy the closeness of his body, and the innocent blush on his face paired with that sinful Chat Noir smile that made her knees weak.

 _Maybe coming to the ball had been a good idea after all._

 **A/N: Time to answer reviews~~**

 **Bouncing guest,** awww I'm really happy I made you justice ^^ it made it worth it! And hells yeah I'll write that :D I love that idea hahaha

 **Guest,** Marichat IS pretty great! I personally am partial to Ladrien :P but I love all of the ships a lot ^^ Thank you for reading and commenting sweetheart :)

 **Guest,** seriously? I'm honored you think my writing is actually good :D That prompt sounds super complicated but I hate letting down the ppl that read my fics..so I'll see what I can do. I added it into my list...after writing the other prompts I have if I figure out a cool way to do it, I'll do my best! Thank you so much darling ^^ Love you~~


	16. Beauty And The Nerd

**A/N:** Before anyone attacks me I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING! I literally have no excuse...I apologize! I'm going to start writing again, I promise. ANYWAY one of the ppl I love has her bday today so I wrote her a little something :D I hope you all like it!

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc...**

 **Beauty And The Nerd**

The warm sunshine flittered through the bedroom's window, slowly waking up Marinette - Adrien had probably opened the curtains when he got up, _again_.

Just to be sure, she reached for the other side of the bed only to find out that she was indeed alone. Yawning she stretched and looked at her phone to check the time - _thank god it was sunday_ \- and got up to wash her teeth. Finally putting her hair up in a messy bun she went into the kitchen to see Adrien with a bowl in front of him and playing on his phone - _typical_.

Marinette did feel a bit annoyed he couldn't stay put in bed long enough so they could both wake up together and _cuddle_. But seeing him with a silly grin on his face or cursing at his phone wasn't all that bad.

Padding across the room she grabbed his chin and lightly kissed his lips, "Good morning."

"G'morning princess." he grinned like a mischievous cat, which he technically was.

Glancing at him through the corner of her eye, she scrunched her eyebrows. Adrien only called her princess when he was either transformed as Chat or when he was up to something, it was _probably_ nothing though.

She was overthinking it.

Her fears were shown to be correct by his next words.

"You know, I feel like it's a bit muggy out today." Adrien said staring at her seriously.

Sighing Marinette once again noticed the bowl in front of him, it was _odd_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _He would be the death of her_.

"Adrien, I swear to god, if I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn I am leaving you."

Beaming at her as if she just discovered an amazing treasure he sipped on the bowl filled with coffee.

Opening the cabinet door she was exasperated when there were no mugs in sight. Giving him her best death glare, she walked to her front door and opened it, only to find their mugs on the ground set up as a smiley face.

Walking back into the house she threw herself onto the floor next to his stool, face down. Adrien was completely caught off guard and wasn't sure what her reaction meant.

Was she really that _mad_? It was just a harmless joke… but then she started shaking and his eyes went wider than ever before, _oh my god did I make her cry?_

Kneeling next to her he rubbed her back, "Marinette I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it was just a practical joke. _Please_ don't cry."

Her whole body shook even more and she turned around, her back on the floor and her shimmering eyes on him. She was laughing, like full on, whole body, laughter.

"Adrien, I-I can't...you are such a nerd. W-why would you do this? If there is a scale for nerdiness you're definitely off the charts."

She was still laughing and he couldn't help but appreciate the sight of a disheveled Marinette on the ground, having difficulty breathing because of _him_ , because _he_ made her laugh. She was beautiful and she loved him, his bad points as much as his good ones - all of him.

Caressing her cheek with his hand he kissed her tenderly, wonder and affection in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too... _nerd_." pulling him down once more for a kiss, this time it was deep and passionate, time consuming and dizzying. Marinette was once again out of breath because of him, but she wasn't laughing anymore. Breaking apart from his lips, with him still glued to her body and not getting up, she whispered, "Now, if you don't go get our mugs from outside in the next 5 minutes you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week."

"Wait what?" he asked confused.

Grinning at him she pushed him away and got up, walking towards their bedroom.

"Marinette you wouldn't do that."

"Watch me." she threatened with a devious smile on her lips. Starting to walk away once again she spoke up, "Oh and if you're quick you might be able to join me on my shower."

Eyes sparkling he ran towards the front door and yelled at her retreating back, "I will be right there. Please take your _thyme_."

Shaking her head she mumbled to herself, " _Nerd_."

 **A/N: I probably have a lot of reviews to get back to, sorry for the long author's note already lol**

 **EMMA,** awww I'm happy you liked it! I enjoyed writing Adrien with Emma a lot ^^ thank you sweetheart!

 **Mystery girl** , I will keep writing xD I'm overjoyed you like my writing so much! I LOVE YOU THANK YOU!

 **Guest** , well now I feel like crying because one, your compliments are more than I deserve and second, because I haven't written in so long...I'm so so sorry...thank you, it truly means a lot to me! I will eventually try to write original stuff...maybe when I think my writing is good enough! I'll definitely be writing your prompt now haha

 **Bouncing guest** , oops...I'm sorry? Please don't be mad? Or worse please don't be sad. I feel really bad for not writing...I'm sorry for disappointing you. Thank you so much for being so excited about my writing, that means the world to me and I'm just a bad person...ahhhhhhhhh I love you...!

 **Rebekah** , yay :D thank you ^^

 **Veena** , thank you for reading it and reviewing it!


	17. Awkward Teens In Love

A/N: Bday present for the amazing Lynyrd Lionheart here on ff! I don't like how it came out but enjoy it ^^ The prompt was: Hmmm... okay, I sort like the idea of Adrien figuring out that Marinette is LB, and being all "oh noes... my crush is the love of my life!" and so he acts awkward around her, and she's just like O_O da fuq is happening?

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Awkward Teens In Love**

Adrien was acting _weird_.

Marinette couldn't pinpoint when it had exactly happened, but Adrien Agreste was not being his usual self. From acting skittish around her to lingering glances when he thinks she isn't paying attention. The irony of it all was that since _he_ started acting so _off_ around her, Marinette couldn't find the time to be nervous around him, she was worried and maybe just a little bit curious.

"Girl, he's staring at you again." Alya said, nudging her with her elbow.

Glancing up she noticed Adrien's eyes on her. For a moment their gazes locked; it almost looked like his green orbs were shimmering with awe, but just as soon he bashfully looked away.

Resting her chin on her hand Marinette sighed, "Have I done something wrong?"

"That boy looks at you like you're the single most beautiful thing he's ever laid his eyes on, and you're asking if you've done something wrong? The right question would be, what kind of spell have you put on Adrien?"

"I wish."

"Seeing as you aren't quite as awkward around him, why not...I don't know, talk to him about it?" Alya proposed with a kind smile, hoping her best friend would finally see that Adrien had a very obvious crush on her.

Taking a deep breath Marinette nodded resolutely, "You're right, I'll talk to him!"

Patting her best friend Alya whispered, "Good luck."

 **XXXXXX**

 _Marinette_ was Ladybug.

Marinette was _Ladybug!_

 _Marinette and Ladybug were the same person._

Suffice it to say, since Adrien had found out that small piece of information, he'd been freaking out. Forget about the collected exterior he portrayed at school or the flirty way he acted as Chat Noir, around Marinette he was now a blubbering mess. He couldn't be around her, but at the same time he couldn't keep away and it was honestly very frustrating.

Whenever he had dreamed of finding out who his lady was, it would end in romance and him being suave and cool, making her fall heads over heel in love with him. In reality it was too much for him to function. The cute Marinette he admittedly was a bit sweet on, turned out to be the woman he absolutely loved with all his heart.

Adrien had practically hit jackpot on this one, and good God he just wanted her so much.

 _Creepy_. That's probably what Marinette thought he was, with all the staring and lingering - _awkward_ \- touches; but how could he just look away from her? How could he refrain from touching her, feel the warmth of her skin on his hands, when not long ago magical suits stood in the way?

"If it'll stop you from moping around, just tell her you know. Or confess. Or both. Just do something to end this suffering." the small black kwami said dramatically, putting his paw on his forehead.

"Thanks Plagg." he smiled.

"And when I say suffering, I mean what _I_ have to go through. You haven't even been feeding me properly."

"Of course. I apologize for all that you've been through. You've obviously been very inconvenienced by my issues, what can I do to make it all better for you?"

"Oh now that you mention it, I think-"

"I was being sarcastic Plagg. But I get it, I'll talk to her."

"That's all I'm asking." Plagg gives him a cheshire smile and continues, "That and more-"

"Camembert? Yeah, sure."

"Really?"

"No."

"Rude…"

 **XXXXXX**

Sadly, Marinette didn't have the chance to ask Adrien to wait after school so they could talk. As soon as the bell rung he was out of there. It wasn't exactly strange, he was a busy person, but it still felt like he was avoiding something or maybe _someone_.

Stepping out of the school she noticed that Adrien was sitting on the staircase.

 _Alone._

And mumbling to himself?

Was he waiting for someone? Or was his driver just late? Either way, he seemed _jumpy_.

Well he was right there, so she just had to pull off the bandaid really quick and just talk to him. Marinette sat next to him and he startled, his body going stiff.

"So...are you going to tell me what's going on? Have I done something wrong?"

Adrien looked at her and in that moment she seemed so small, uncertain and perhaps a little scared. Not at all like the Ladybug he had come to know, strong and fierce, so self-assured; but this was her, a mix of Ladybug's strength's and Marinette's weaknesses and everything in between, a real person and not an idealized version of a superhero.

 _It was his fault._ He had to fix it.

"No no no no no. You did nothing wrong, that's not it at all." he said, grabbing her hand in his.

A relieved sigh expelled from her lips and her body relaxed. Staring intently into his eyes she asked, "Then what's wrong?"

He laughed nervously, playing with her hand as a distraction, "Nothing's _wrong_. Everything makes a lot more sense now actually. I just don't know how to act around you anymore...I just get nervous and jittery, I want to talk but the words don't come out properly. I just want to be with you _my lady_ , I just don't know how to go about it. Or how to tell you the truth."

Adrien was speaking so fast it was a miracle she actually understood what he was saying, and apparently _he_ didn't notice his slip up but she did. Not how she imagined finding this out, and a bit pissed she couldn't freak out right now because Adrien was doing it for her.

 _Huh_ , Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste...she could see it. _Damn_ Chat Noir was cute, he was also the guy she loved all along. Well, that shall be filed away to ponder at a later moment, for now she couldn't take it anymore.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was laughing, very hysterically at that. She couldn't be laughing at _him_ , because that wasn't the type of person she was, so what did she find so funny?

"A-are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Still laughing she answered while trying to breathe, "Yeah, I'm fine minou."

"That's good." blinking twice he shouted "YOU KNOW?"

"You just called me my lady and you were rambling about not knowing how to tell me something. I'm not dumb."

"Oh and you're not mad?"

"No...at least not right now. Maybe tomorrow." she joked.

A brilliant smile split his face, "Good."

Marinette smiled at her partner, her crush, her _friend_ , and started getting up. She needed some time alone to connect everything in her brain, to understand what all of it meant and to come to terms with her feelings, because finding out Adrien was Chat didn't make her like him any less, it just made her fall in love with him all over again.

His voice - and his hands - stopped her before she could get up.

"That wasn't it." Adrien rushed out, scared she would leave him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I mean, yes I wanted to tell you I know but that wasn't the most important thing."

"Ok…?"

Confessing was proving to be hard, the only other time he tried to do it he ended up being controlled by an akuma and then flaking out, and he had the confidence that came with being _Chat Noir_. Now - _as Adrien_ \- he felt naked and unprotected.

"I like you." he whispered so softly that Marinette couldn't hear.

"What?" she strained her hearing to make sure this time his words wouldn't fall into the void.

Taking a deep breath he looked into her eyes - so blue and perfect, alive and passionate - and spoke with fake determination, "I like you Marinette."

Shock, surprise, she wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment but her brain had apparently decided to shut down. Marinette was only able to stare at him, unmoving with a slightly open mouth. She didn't know what to say, or what to think, with the luck she had this was probably all a dream and she'd wake up in a couple of seconds.

Her reaction was unexpected, Adrien was ready for, either a rejection - with a soft laugh that would break his heart - or an amazing confession of her love for him - granted he didn't actually think _that_ would happen, but a boy can dream. So he kept talking, "I like you. I like Ladybug and I like Marinette, but mostly I just love how deep down you're a combination of the two. I'm glad that I can call you my partner, but I'm happier to know I can call you my friend. It doesn't matter how, I just want you in my life. However you'll have me, I just need to be next to you. _I love you_."

Before he could react, Marinette was hugging him - and boy was she strong - with her face hidden on his shoulder, a shoulder that felt slightly damp. Adrien didn't know what to do. except hug her back with all of his strength.

"Adrien, _mon minou_ , I love you too." she whispered in his ear, silent tears running down her face as she laughed.

 **A/N: Answering reviews time!**

 **AgresteCheng,** I have added it to the list so I'll eventually do it lol Don't know when though! Thank you for reading ^^


	18. Tired of Everything

**A/N:** This is a bday present for a friend! She asked for Chat Blanc and basically I didn't know what to do with it...it was hard for me to write it? I'm not particularly happy with the result but wtv. Hopefully y'all like it :/ There aren't really shipping moments, this is mostly angst...sorry!

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Tired Of Everything**

It had been a rough day. Rougher than usual. Everything that could go wrong, did.

Today the feeling of loneliness was stronger. He woke up missing his mother, the person who loved him unconditionally, who understood him better than anyone - with the bright smile and tight hugs - there was a hole in his heart and it was only growing bigger.

His father's distance hurt him harder than ever before, Adrien could feel the harshness of his stare prickle his skin, the pain of it all tug at his heartstrings and drown him in the sorrow of knowing how alone he truly was.

School was difficult, after all if a smile wasn't etched on his face at all times people would _see_ , they would realize that he wasn't happy...he hadn't been, not in a long time. The mask was crumbling and it was getting harder and harder to keep it up, to pretend everything was alright, that he was _fine_.

The photoshoot was excruciating, exhaustion seeping through his bones and a headache pounding on his head, ripping him apart from the seams, but he _couldn't_ stop, he wasn't allowed to and honestly seeing the utter disappointment in his father's eyes would be too much to bear, so he kept going through it with willpower alone.

The day wasn't over though, he'd still have to shed this mask for another one and just keep fighting for a few more hours. Another day, another time, maybe he'd feel the wholeness and happiness of meeting his lady lift his spirits, but he didn't. Adrien only felt a sense of emptiness and heartache. Plagg had tried to talk to him, but even his usual antics made no difference - he was just so _tired_ , so very tired of it all.

Still, he went through the motions - _because it was expected of him_ \- and transformed. No feeling of freedom washed over him, the magical power didn't help one bit, he was still _broken_.

He made his way towards their meeting place, ready to plaster a smirk on his face and prepared for her not to notice it.

 _Nobody ever noticed._

 **XXXXXX**

When he arrived Ladybug still wasn't there. As if he needed more time to himself, more time for his wandering thoughts - he just wanted to drop into his bed and sleep, for a few hours or maybe a few years, _that'd be nice._

Ladybug eventually arrived, cutting into his depressing thoughts. She sat next to him and apologized for being late.

"It's alright buginette, we do have lives outside of being amazing superheroes." he winked and smirked at her, actions completely mechanical and devoid of any true emotion.

She just stared at him, as if she was looking at a puzzle and somehow a piece was misplaced, but as much as she tried, Ladybug couldn't see it. Something felt off about her partner though, "Is everything alright Chat?"

He looked shocked, it was just for a fleeting second, so fast she almost thought she had imagined it...but the way he looked at her, with confusion and fear lighting his eyes - as if she just barged in where she was never supposed to go - that told her Chat Noir was not ok.

"Paw-lease, of course I am, my lady. Couldn't be better." he said smiling.

It didn't look like he was lying, but she just couldn't shake this sinking feeling, that something bad was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Chat, you can talk to me. You don't have to pretend to be fine when you're not." she pleaded with him, squeezing his arm for comfort.

He _laughed_. What else was he supposed to do?

"I don't have to pretend?! You obviously don't know what you're talking about. That's all I do. Pretend I'm ok. Pretend I'm happy. Pretend I'm not lonely. Pretend I'm not completely falling apart. Pretend I can keep going…"

The tears started clouding his eyes, but still the laughter never stopped.

"You don't have to pretend with me chaton."

"Stop being a hypocrite Ladybug. Of course I have to, I've tried to tell you my identity, I wanted you to know. I wanted to be able to be me, not just a part of me but the whole mess that I truly am. Not just the puns and jokes, but the lonely boy beneath it all. But you never let me. You were just another person I had to pretend with. Because if I'm not ok, how can I be a superhero? How could I ever live up to you, if you knew how truly broken I was inside?"

It hurt; his heart was beating erratically, harshly bruising his ribs and his breathing was harsh, the screaming burning his throat. His headache had come back with a vengeance, a million needles burrowing deep into his brain. His whole body was in pain, and he just wanted to let it all go so bad.

Darkness approached him and for once Adrien didn't fight it, he accepted it.

 _If God couldn't make it better, maybe the Devil could._

The fluttering of wings was loud in his ears - almost deafening - and then he heard _him_.

"Chat Blanc. I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the freedom and power to be who you truly want. You won't have to worry about what other people want or need, you'll be able to live for yourself. In return, all I ask is that you bring me the miraculous."

Adrien knew that if he wanted he could push him out, he could fight and keep fighting until he was once again feeling whole but all he wanted was to give in - and so he did.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." as soon as he said the words, his suit turned completely white and he felt lighter - as if an insurmountable weight had been lifted from inside him.

Ladybug could only stare, there was nothing that she could do to stop it. It was _her_ fault, she had missed all signs of her friend's unhappiness - _she had done nothing_ \- and now her partner was gone and in his place was an akuma.

How could she have let this happen?

How could she do this without him?

"My lady." a vicious smile was stretched upon his lips, his - once green - pink eyes were focused on her and he bowed with a flourish of his hand.

It looked wrong. Such a familiar action felt wrong coming from him, the movements were different, the meaning was off, it just wasn't Chat Noir anymore.

Ladybug looked down - _for just one second_ \- to try and compose herself, to think of what to do, but when she looked up he was gone. And suddenly she was hit from behind, his staff making contact with her head. She stumbled and fell to the ground, nausea overcoming her senses.

"Well, you really shouldn't look away from your enemy Ladybug. Or you might lose more than just your miraculous." his voice was playful - white, sharp teeth showing - while he twirled his staff, but his eyes were serious - _deadly_.

Her usual spark was watered down, she couldn't think of a witty comeback, she just wanted her friend back and so she pushed through the pain. Even though she was dizzy she got up; taking a deep breath she said, "Then let's finish this."

 **A/N: Answering Guest reviews time!**

 **Guest,** *squeals back* I KNOW RIGHT?! He's too cute hehehe thank you so much honey ^^ happy you liked it!


	19. Tasty Distractions

**A/N** : Another ficlet? So soon?! Yeah another very good and important friend (xXAncientBaneXx here and alittleklarolineobssession on tumblr) of mine has her bday today! So this is her gift~~ It's short and sweet...I hope you guys enjoy it lol The prompt was study session.

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **Tasty Distractions**

Marinette was adorable. Even though he should be studying right now, he spent most of the time looking at her. The frustration on her face when she found a problem she had a hard time figuring out was one of his favorites, and she did that a lot while studying physics - lucky for him.

Her hair was in a messy bun he really, really loved, and she wore a cute pink top that looked perfect on her, but what really killed him was the super short shorts she was wearing. Her legs were creamy and soft and oh so defined, he really wanted to feel her heated skin on his fingertips.

When he finally looked up she was looking at him unimpressed, one eyebrow arched up, "Seriously?"

"What?" he laughed awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Adrien, you're here to study, not to openly stare at my legs."

He stared at her seriously and said, "They're _really_ nice legs."

At that she couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks. Your legs are pretty nice too."

"Let's be honest, my legs are not the attribute you most like staring at." Adrien joked.

"Is that so...then what is it?" she asked curious.

"It's obviously my as-"

"Do not finish that sentence please." Marinette said exasperated, interrupting what he was trying to say.

Adrien gasped and shook his head as if he was disappointed, "You have a dirty mind my lady, I was going to say that it's obviously my astronomical...ass." he said grinning.

"You're an idiot." a small smile graced her cute lips.

"Sure, but you're the one that loves an idiot, so let's be fair which one of us is the most idiotic in this relationship?"

"Still you."

"Fair enough." he grins and softly pecks her lips, sneakily putting his hand on her bare leg.

Rolling her eyes she pinches the back of his hand and scoffs, "Real cute."

"I know." Adrien winks and goes in for another kiss, a tender touch of lips, nothing more.

"Aaadrien, I need to _study_. _You_ need to study. Forget you're a teenager right now and focus."

He sighs and drops his head on her shoulder, hiding his face in her neck, landing a soft kiss on her tender flesh.

"Can you blame me? My beautiful - _very smart_ \- girlfriend is right next to me, I can't help but focus on _her_." his muffled voice said.

"That's what you _always_ say, in every study session. I think it's time we stop this."

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" Adrien's head shoots up, frantic eyes searching her face for _something_.

Marinette laughs at how cute, scared puppy - _well...kitty?_ \- Adrien is and pats his hair lovingly, "No, I meant we should study separately from now on. No more _tasty_ distractions of any sort."

"But I love your _buns_ Marinette, they're the best. The croissants are pretty good too though."

"I honestly can't deal with you right now. _Leave!_ "

"I promise I'll behave, and I'll even help you with physics." he offered, knowing she didn't really want him to go. This was practically their routine every time they had a study session and he loved every second of it.

"And what will you want in exchange?"

"I am very offended. I can't believe my own girlfriend is making such accusations. I would never help you just to get something out of it. I'm obviously doing it out of love."

Marinette just stares at him, knowing she never expected to be here - even after all their time together - with him, and more in love than she ever thought possible. That Adrien Agreste would turn out to be such a nerd and so amazing, and _hers_.

"Ok, fine, all I ask in return is a break after you finish doing a couple more problems."

It didn't sound that unreasonable actually, she was going to do it either way, but that couldn't be what he was actually after, "A break to do what exactly?"

His face broke into a smirk and he cupped her cheek, giving her an eskimo kiss, "I'm feeling touch starved, so we should take a break and solve that problem. Lots of smooches and touching you know?"

Marinette made a face as if she was contemplating his offer, "Hmmmm, I guess we can do that, you needy kitty."

Grabbing his face she locked their lips together, just for a moment and then returned his eskimo kiss with her own. Leaning her forehead on his she breathlessly said, "But first, we need to finish up - _uh_ \- the things."

"Yeah, the things need to be finished first…" Adrien replied hypnotically.

They gazed into each other's eyes and laughed.

"Screw it." she mumbled and threw herself at him, silencing his " _Screw me, please."_ with her mouth.


	20. The Impossibility Is In Your Taste

**A/N:** It is the wonderful Konekat's bday today 3 And seeing as I love her with all my heart, I had to write her a gift! It isn't much, I should've done better, more, but either way I hope you like it honey! Love you~~ I haven't written the nerds in a year, which holy fuck lol I'm sorry? And you can probably notice it in my writing :/ enjoy anyway. And y'all should read her writting, is like soooo good!

 **The Impossibility Is In Your Taste**

The world was strange and magical, with villains and superheroes, and also amazingly so, _soulmates_. It was hard finding the person you're meant to be with, you were either really lucky or you'd have to search the world for them. After all, the only proof you were tied together was _taste_. It was always odd, tasting coffee on your lips when you were drinking tea, or chocolate on your tongue while biting your pen, lost in thought.

How many times had Marinette seen a fated couple meet each other in her parents bakery? Frantically searching for that sweet taste of her father's macaroons, or his crunchy croissants, and sweet cakes, in order to find their one and true love. It was amazing; when they finally met, it was simply breathtaking - lots of tears, and kisses, and promises of eternal love.

Not everything was sunshine and roses though, people taking the magic for granted without trying to make the relationship work. Or a couple loving each other, knowing full well they weren't soulmates but still incredibly happy, only for one of them to find their one and only, and everything ending with broken hearts and painful scars.

Waiting for happiness in the form of someone who might be real, but you may never meet, was silly. Marinette thought soulmates were wonderfully romantic, but near impossible to attain, which was why she never ate in front of anyone but her parents. She already loved someone, and she wasn't going to let some dumb magic ruin it for her, with the awful truth of him not being her soulmate.

Besides, Adrien never ate in front of anyone either, so her dream continued - maybe they could be happy together, soulmates or not. Unless he was one of those true romantics, that would never settle for less than a fated pair.

Sighing, Marinette looked at the clock and realized she was late for night patrol, "Tikki transforme moi." she called out frantically.

Adrien loved Ladybug, with all his heart, but the fear that she might not be his soulmate always hurt him. It would be easy to ascertain the truth, but did he want to? Did he want to know if his Lady was truly his? Or maybe, that she wasn't, breaking his heart in the process? Because, in the end - _no matter what_ \- Adrien couldn't be with someone that wasn't his true love. His parents weren't, and that ended badly. He could not - _would not_ \- settle for someone that wasn't his and only his, forever and ever.

Ladybug was late, which only made his thoughts even more all over the place, worrying unnecessarily about things he _couldn't_ control. Maybe it was time, time to make sure, yes, he got this, he totally g-

"Hey kitty, worrying over something silly?" Ladybug sing songed, giggling at the surprise in his face."

Scratching the back of his head, he nervously laughed, "You know me, I never worry."

" _Sure_..anyway, sorry I'm late. Got distracted."

"It's ok, i-it happens...sometimes."

" _You're being weird_. What's going on?" she asked, trying to see what he was hiding in the hand behind his back.

"It's nothing, I mean, I guess I'm just _hungry,_ you know?" Chat Noir said, trying to get the ball rolling and showing her the bread in his hand.

"Oh Chat Noir, didn't you eat dinner? You need to eat something."

Looking into her charming blue eyes, he asked, "Yeah, you don't mind? I know we never talked about it, but we've always avoided eating front of each other, so…I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't be silly, your health is way more important. Just eat up, we'll patrol after." she smiled, sitting on the ledge of the building and patting the ground next to her, telling him to join her.

Gulping loudly, nerves going haywire, Chat sat next to her - his sandwich still in hand, "Want some?"

"No, not hungry. Eat up dork."

' _Here goes nothing.'_ he thought to himself, while taking a bite; all the while, glancing at her to see her reaction.

" _Yuck_." Ladybug muttered.

"What's wrong my lady?"

"I just tasted mustard, I _hate_ mustard. Who in their right minds would eat a sandwich with mustard? _Gross_." she ranted, finally looking at her partner and seeing yellow on his lips - lips that were stretched into a blinding smile, and eyes that were starting to tear up. " _Chat Noir?_ Do not tell me that your sandwich-"

"Yes, it has mustard, and you tasted it. Ladybug, you _tasted_ it. You, _we_ , are connected. You're my soulmate. I wished for it but never thought it'd actually happen. You're mine, and I'm yours, and we can finally be together."

"No no no no no no. This can't be happening. You _can't_ be my soulmate. What about my feelings for Adrien? _No_! I refuse. I mean, I love you Chat Noir, but I _love_ Adrien. He's the one that holds my heart in his hands, this is too much. I can't handle this right now. I'm so sorry, I really am. I-you-just-I don't know, I need time. _I'm sorry_." she rambled, and with each word she could see his eyes losing its shine, hurting her right alongside with him, finally running away from the whole situation and leaving the poor kitty alone, in a Paris roof on a beautiful night - _heartbroken and confused_.

 **XXX**

Adrien didn't want to get up, much less go to school, but remembering he basically forced his father's hand on the whole subject of school, he decided he must. Getting ready was a torment, his eyes red and slightly sullen, his face a mess - he just didn't care. His hope came true, only to crumble in his hands right away. Wrecking his heart and soul, _it hurt._ But he was at school now, so it was time to fake a smile and pretend.

He glanced behind him after sitting down, and poor Marinette looked even worse off than him. Adrien wondered if she was ok, she was always such a constant force of positivity and love, even in her weakness, she always cared about other people - _about him_. _Marinette was wonderful._

 _Again_ , Ladybug came to mind, and it pained him even more - especially since ironically, his Lady didn't want him because she loved _another_ Adrien. The fates truly were cruel, what had he done to deserve a life full of disappointment and abandonment? It wasn't fair.

"Girl, you're going to eat in front of the class? What happened?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Nothing, it just doesn't matter anymore. Besides, it's just some cookies my father baked." she said her voice low and tired. Taking a bite she almost melted into her seat, these-

"Chocolate cookies!" Adrien yelled in front of her, turning around to look at her immediately.

" _What?_ W-would you like some?"

The pieces fell in place and Adrien wanted nothing more than to cry - cry and hold his love in his arms and never let her go. "No need, I already know they _taste_ heavenly."

Marinette was confused, until he smiled - his big, bright, passionate smile - just like last night and she was ready to pass out.

 _Maybe soulmates weren't so impossible after all._


	21. Home Is Where You Are

**A/N:** A xmas gift for a friend! Hope you like it ^^ Thanks for reading :D

 **Home Is Where You Are**

The house was a mess of colors and decorations, on the couch, on the floor, they were everywhere, and the tree wasn't done yet. The gifts hadn't been wrapped, the house still half-undecorated and Marinette was feeling anxious. Until a pair of strong arms enveloped her in a warm hug from behind, and a soft kiss was placed on her neck.

"That feels nice." she sighed.

Tenderly he picked her up, and spun her around, "Cheer up, tis the season to be jolly. Our tree is going to be the best tree ever. I'm so excited."

Giggling excitedly she said, "Put me down, mon chaton."

 _That_ sound, full of heart and love and cheer, had always been his favorite. It was after a moment like this that Adrien knew he truly loved Marinette, - _his lad_ y -her booming laughter and bright smile pierced his heart and sunk deep into his soul, living inside him forevermore. Finally putting her down, he turned her around and rubbed their noses affectionately, finishing it off with a sweet peck on her glittering lips, "I love you so meowch, bugaboo."

"You're adorkable, and I'm exhausted, so maybe we can take a break from cleaning and snuggle while drinking hot cocoa together?" Marinette asked cutely, kissing his smiling lips.

"Thought you'd never ask. You sit down, my beautiful princess, and I'll make the hot cocoa." Adrien said, kissing her hand and winking his eye.

"My hero." Marinette played along, and spoke as dramatically as she could muster.

As Adrien busied himself with his so important mission, Marinette groaned and picked everything up from the couch and threw it on the floor - they'd clean everything up later anyway - and sat down. She was happy, _really happy_ , silly inconveniences didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, and right now all she could feel was the warmth of Adrien's feelings and words. How he could so easily make her laugh, how tingly her stomach got around him even after all these years, and how he had a smile that belonged only to her.

"Missed me?" Adrien whispered in her ear, sitting down next to her and giving her her hot cocoa.

"Bet you missed me more."

"You would, in fact, be right." kissing the top of her head, he pulled her near him.

Marinette warmed her hands on the hot cup, while inhaling the sweet scent of chocolate, and melted right into Adrien's body with content, a cute purr gargling from deep beneath his throat. She had never made sure of why he purred out of the superhero suit, she guessed it was a habit he had picked up and that had stuck, it didn't matter, because it was _adorable_. Taking a sip Marinette smiled, it was sweet and tasted like home: Adrien had learned a few things from her parents after all, and seeing him happily learn how to bake at her old house, only made it seem like her home, her parents, _her_ , were where he had always belonged.

 _She'd never let him go now, he was her new home as well._

Adrien rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, he could die happy with just this - and he would, when they grew old together, hopefully still saving people in some way, and as in love as they always were. He had so many plans for their lives, and he knew she did too; perhaps not all of them would come to fruition but he doubted they'd be losing out on anything too important, and if they did, well then they'd manage. As long as they were together, they could face the world, and come out on top.

Taking a look at the messy living room he slightly grimaced, - _he made most of it_ \- but he was too ecstatic for christmas; Marinette never got upset, just smiled and understood, helping him along the way. They really needed to finish the decorations and the clean up though, still, when Adrien looked at her, Marinette's eyes were closed and her breathing evened out. _She had fallen asleep._ She looked peaceful and fulfilled, truly the most beautiful sight on this Earth. Kissing her forehead, Adrien took the cup out of her hands before it could fall down; he carefully got up laying her down on the couch and putting a blanket on top of her.

Marinette would wake up to a winter wonderland in their living room, that Adrien promised.


End file.
